Sweet Disposition Frerard
by MyChem4life16
Summary: Frank thinks he has it all, until a new boy arrives at school. Will Gerard make things better or worse?... Well it is a Frerard ;
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning

Sweet Disposition – Frerard

Chapter 1 – The beginning

Frank's POV  
It was Monday morning and I was lying in bed complaining at the sudden light that had invaded my peaceful sleep.  
"Frankie, c'mon wake up. You'll be late for school" I sighed at the word.  
"Exactly why I should stay in bed" I replied, my voice was muffled as I'd put the pillow over my head to try and block out the light. Next thing I knew the pillow had been snatched from me and my mom had begun to hit me with it.  
"Alright, alright! I'll get up" I screamed, she smiled victoriously and strolled out of my room, taking my pillow with her. I sighed once more before desperately trying to leave my warm bed, after succeeding I dragged myself to the kitchen where toast was waiting for me.  
"Is Jen coming over tonight?" Mom asked looking up from her coffee, trying to make small talk.  
"Yupp" I managed through a mouthful of toast.  
" Okay, well she can't stay too late because you're bound to have homework" she placed her mug down and took her purse.  
"Okay Mom" I replied sipping my coffee.  
"Good boy" She smiled, kissed my cheek and turned to leave.  
"Oh and Frankie?"  
"What Mom?" Why was she so talkative in the mornings?  
"Be safe" I looked at her, mouth open. I knew exactly what she meant but she was a couple of months too late for 'the talk'.  
"MOM!" I screamed, embarrassed.  
"Love you" She called and I finally heard the door shut behind her.

I took a quick shower and threw on my usual jeans and tee before running out the door. I was always late, what a good way to start the new year. As I reached the doors to the concrete prison I spotted Jen and crept up behind her.  
"Guess who?" I whispered in her ear.  
"Frank!" She squealed, she spun round and threw her arms around me, pulling me into a quick kiss. I pulled back and smiled at her. She was one of the prettiest girls in school and every time I saw her I couldn't help but smile. She had naturally dark brown hair with glossy blue eyes. _We must clash_, I thought to myself, as I'm so pale and she's a gorgeous caramel colour.  
"Have you seen the new boy?" her eyes were wide with excitement.  
"Nope, just got in. Who is he?" I took her hand and began walking to our classroom for registration.  
"His name's Gerard, really nice guy apparently" I was confused at this, how did she already know his name? She noticed my thoughtful expression.  
"News travels fast honey" she kissed my nose before entering our room. She ran to her friends and so I walked over to mine, except I didn't recognise one of them.  
"Hey dude, this is Gerard" Ray introduced us, I glanced up at the boy he had pointed at. He was gorgeous. He had black hair that although hung messily over his beautiful hazel eyes, he still looked... neat? Was that the right word? I realised how long I had been silent for, just staring at him, taking in every detail. I averted my gaze and slumped in my chair.  
"Frank" I said, looking at my shoes.  
"Nice to meet you Frank" By hearing his voice, I could imagine that he was an amazing singer. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself, _Why am I thinking about this dude so much? _My only answer was that I'd never seen anyone quite like him before.


	2. Chapter 2 Lies

Chapter 2 – Lies

The bell went, I said bye to my friends and Gerard and walked to English. I smiled to myself, at least I got to sleep as the teacher never paid any attention to me. I pushed open the door and walked over to my chair, throwing my bag down on the floor. The room was old, like in most schools, but this one looked ancient. It was the only room in the school that still had old wooden desks with splinters sticking out. I read some of the words people engraved in the desk, as I noticed someone had sat next to me. No one ever sat next to me, they knew I liked having desks to myself. I looked up angrily at whoever was stealing my space and he just smiled at me.  
"Frank right?" He grinned.  
"Erm, yea" It had been less than 15 minutes since I last saw him.  
"What subjects have you got today?" He asked trying to make light conversation when all I wanted to do was sleep.  
"English, obviously and Art" I paused before returning the question. His grin widened.  
"Same. Looks like you're stuck with me" I smiled back. He was wearing pretty much the same as me, except I was wearing a plain black top and he was wearing a Misfits hoodie.  
"You like the Misfits?" I asked stupidly, OF COURSE HE LIKES THE MISFITS. He wouldn't wear their merch if he didn't. I sighed at my idiocy.  
"They're amazing. You like them?"  
"Yea" I replied, stifling a yawn.  
"You're the first person I've met that likes them too." His smile vanished and he seemed to be staring into space. I took this moment to drop my head on the desk to get some shut eye.

I woke up to someone prodding my side.  
"We have to do presentations in partners" Gerard whispered.  
"That's great" I whispered back, not at all enthusiastically.  
"You've been put with me" He replied almost shyly.  
"Okay, when's it in for?"  
"Next week" I thought for a minute.  
"Fine. I'll just do it and we can both present it" he laughed and tapped my arm.  
"We'll do it together. Go back to sleep" So I did.

The rest of the day went by quickly; I sat with Jen at lunch and listened to her blab on about a new movie she'd seen recently. I wasn't really listening, I spent most of my time glancing at Gerard who'd seem to become more popular by the minute. Why was he getting all the attention? I mean we BOTH like the misfits and that's one of the reasons why I'm not popular. What was it about him that everyone loved?  
"Frank?" Jen looked worried.  
"Yea?" I asked looking back down at my pizza which I had completely forgotten about.  
"Am I coming round yours tonight?" She looked at me sweetly.  
"Erm, sure. I mean, yea, sorry. Not really with it" She laughed at this and kissed me.  
"You never are"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I joked being offended but she saw straight through me. Something caught her eye and she stared at whatever it was intently, a light smile on her face. I turned quickly to see a jock blowing her kisses.  
"Who's that?" I asked fury filling my face.  
"No one" she replied, a little too quickly.  
"It didn't look like 'no one'" I mimicked her.  
"A family friend. I've got to go, I'll see you later." She got up and left, leaving me to sit on my own thinking about her obvious lie.


	3. Chapter 3 Life was perfect

It had been a week since Gerard had come to my school; he ended up doing the presentation on his own because I was 'ill' a lot. It's not that I didn't like him, it's just I was bullied for my interests and he was worshipped for his. The Monday before had gone from bad to worse, I had received a text from Jen after school and all it said was, _'Heyy Babe, sorry can't come over tonight. Bobby's family are coming for dinner. Much love xx'. _So she'd lied to me and cancelled on me, I had no doubts on who this 'Bobby' was. Clearly the jock that was blowing her kisses at lunch. I glanced at the clock, I'd gotten to school early today as my mom had given me a lift and people wouldn't arrive for another ten minutes. I decided to walk around school to pass the time. As I walked past the line of lockers I stopped to find a group of jocks standing in my path.  
"Excuse me" I said as politely as I could, I recognised one of them as 'Bobby'. _Great. _  
"Hey, you're Jen's boyfriend" he said cockily.  
"Yupp" I replied, looking for a way past them.  
"What's the rush loverboy?" His friends stepped forward. I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
"I'm pretty sure Jen doesn't want to be with you anymore" An evil smile appeared on his lips.  
"How would you know that?" I spat the words at him, I was short but I was strong.  
"Cos she's been fucking me for the past two months" I stood there, shocked. And in my moment of hesitation they'd picked me up and thrown me in one of the lockers. I didn't bother screaming at them or calling for help, no one else would be in school yet. So I just waited, feeling more and more claustrophobic by the second. I was afraid I was going to have a panic attack when the door flew open, I didn't bother to open my tear stained eyes.  
"Erm Frank?" Gerard's voice was soft. "What are you doing in my locker?" He took in my appearance before helping me out. "Are you okay?" He whispered, concern was clear on his face.  
"NO! I screamed, "I'M NOT O-FUCKING-KAY." I stormed off, I may have overreacted at Gerard but at the time all I could think of was how angry I was at Jen. I could feel the venom emanating off of me with every step I took. I slammed the form room door behind me and stormed over to Jen.  
"Hey Frank" she smiled, then stopped when she saw my anger.  
"What's up?" She asked, trying to take my hand, I shook her off.  
"What's up?" I shouted, not caring about the eyes that were on me.  
"What the fuck do you think is up? You cheated on me? WITH BOBBY?"  
"Frank" Jen whispered. "Not here, please. People are watching" How dare she have the cheek to say that?  
"I don't fucking care if people are watching! You CHEATED on me!" I had really liked Jen, she was the first girl I'd been with that I'd actually really liked. Tears formed in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Frank" she looked down at her hands. I couldn't think of anything else to say so I just walked over to my seat and sat down, still glaring across the room at Jen who was now crying in her friend's arms.

"You okay man?" Bob asked. I looked at him and I must have looked worse than I thought because he looked away from me instantly. Ray placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me for reassurance.  
"Where's Mikey today?" I looked at Bob waiting for a reply.  
"Probably with Gerard" I raised my eyebrow in confusion.  
"Their brothers. D'uh" Wait, wait, wait. My friend Mikey, was Gerard's brother? I rolled my eyes at myself for not realising their surnames were the same.  
"How come they're in the same year?" I asked, still confused.  
"C'mon Frank, you know Mikey's younger than us. He's just so damn clever he skipped a couple grades" They all rolled their eyes at me.  
"Oh yea"  
"Wow dude, Jen really messed with your head" Bob laughed, punching me gently on the arm. _You can say that again_, I thought.  
"Wana come to mine tonight?" I looked at Ray and smiled.  
"Yea, thanks. I need something to take my mind off things" I replied.  
"Mind if Gerard comes?" Ray seemed hesitant to ask me. I realised the reason I had grown to dislike Gerard was because I was jealous of him. It just wasn't fair.  
"Whatever" I mumbled and got up to leave.


	4. Chapter 4 Can you stake my heart?

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry kinda short chapter, please review! **** Enjoy xo**

The day passed in a blur, I was dreading going to Ray's. I was embarrassed to face Gerard after what had happened earlier that day. Out of all of the lockers to be pushed in, it had to be his. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Someone in front of me was tapping their foot, again and again. My head shot up and I gave them the biggest 'evils' I could. I had completely forgotten about the questions we were supposed to be answering, it didn't really matter though because my teacher never checked our work. The bell rand and we were dismissed, I made my way reluctantly to my locker and shoved all the unnecessary books in before walking over to Ray, Bob, Mikey and unfortunately Gerard. I could feel my face burning as I approached the group. _What if Gerard had told them? _I didn't want anyone to know. It was bad enough Gerard saw me. They all turned and smiled at me, I could feel Gerard's gaze but I wasn't going to look him in the eye. I couldn't. As we walked to Ray's everyone was talking about comic books and movies while I dragged my feet, trailing behind them in silence. Someone grabbed my arm forcing me to stop, it was Gerard.  
"Frank. Earlier. Are..." he paused. He knew that asking if I was okay was the wrong thing to do. He sighed and I realised I was holding my breath.  
"Who did that to you?" He almost whispered, taking in my appearance with pained eyes. Why did he even care? He looked so worried. I couldn't look away from his eyes, they had hypnotised me. I shuffled on my feet.  
"Some dude called Bobby" His eyes widened.  
"Bobby? But he seems really nice!" Did he actually think that? Bobby was one of the biggest assholes I'd ever met.  
"Well it was him" I mumbled awkwardly. It was so unfair that I was bullied and Gerard wasn't! It was so unfair that he was good looking! It was unfair that everytime I saw him my stomach would do flips. Shit. _Do I have feelings for him? _No, No. I can't. I'm straight.  
"What an arsehole" Gerard muttered under his breath, breaking me out of my trance. I began walking again, this time fast. Too fast for Gerard to keep up, I didn't want to talk about Bobby anymore.

When we arrived at Ray's I went straight to his living room and jumped onto his worn out couch. Ray's house was small but welcoming, it was my second home. Family pictures covered the walls, I laughed at one of Ray as a baby. He had a huge grin on his toothless mouth, with a tuft of brown curly hair. Aka nowadays as 'the fro'. We played Call of Duty for about an hour. Ray and Mikey owned all of us, they'd had way too much practice. Then Ray grabbed his guitar and started strumming, everyone was watching him, everyone but me. I was watching Gerard, who was singing quietly the words of a song I didn't recognize. When Ray stopped playing Gerard was still singing. He realised everyone was looking at him and fell about laughing.  
"Dude. You can sing really well" Bob smiled, eyes wide. Gerard threw a cushion at him.  
"Whatever" Gerard rolled his eyes. I didn't know what to say. His voice was amazing, raw and filled with emotion.  
"No seriously" Bob replied and soon we began talking about Gerard's voice. I couldn't help feeling jealous. He'd barely been here a week and he was already a hit with my friends. Watching them talk, you'd have thought they'd been friends for years. When I got home all I could think about was Gerard, I rolled on to my side, unable to sleep. How could someone be so perfect? I couldn't believe I was starting to have feelings for him! I was STRAIGHT! I always had been. Never before had I had feelings for another boy. I knew it wasn't his fault but I couldn't help being angry at him. I mean it was him that had turned me gay. I thought about his hair, his eyes, his body. And with that I fell asleep.

The morning after, I'd decided I was going to ignore Gerard. It was the only way to get over my ridiculous feelings I had for him.


	5. Chapter 5 I'm not okay

**Please review! :) Hope you like it, it's longer than most of my chapters because a lot happens :P xo**

Chapter 5

Despite the fact I was going to ignore him, I couldn't help but think about him. How would he react to me ignoring him? I knew I was being unreasonable but it was the only way to get my sexuality back on track. It was bad enough I was being bullied for the music I listened to but to add being gay to it? My life would be over.

I pulled on my Black Flag hoodie before heading off to school. I took my ipod out and blasted the music loudly into my ears; I wanted to drown out my feelings. It helped slightly, but as soon as I reached school, I knew I'd have to face reality once again. As I entered the building I saw Gerard leaning against my locker, I felt a smile spread slightly on my lips but I soon corrected it to a straight line.  
"Excuse me" I muttered trying to get to my locker. He moved to one side, smiling brightly at me.  
"Hey Frank"_ Ignore him, _I thought to myself. I took out the books I needed from my locker, slammed the door and began walking to my classroom.  
"Wait up dude!" Gerard called behind me. Did he not get the message?  
"What's wrong?" he asked once he'd caught up with me, I carried on walking.  
"Nothing" I lied.  
"Seriously? I can tell something's wrong. You can tell me" He caught my arm and looked at me with those angelic eyes.  
"Fuck off. I said nothing's wrong. Leave me alone" The second the words escaped my lips, I regretted them. The look in his eyes were pure shock, until it turned to hurt.  
"I was just asking. Jeez"  
"Well don't" and with that I walked into the classroom. Proud of myself, but also disappointed. Why couldn't I just accept my new sexuality and get over it. But then again, I knew Gerard was straight by the amount of female attention he got so I knew I had to get over him. And soon.

I spent most of art day dreaming, Gerard was in most of my classes but luckily he didn't sit near me. I gazed up at him, he was staring intently at whatever he was drawing when two girls approached him, one was short, shorter than me. While the other, the brunette was tall and lanky. I had to hear this so I got up and walked over to the paint brushes which coincidently was just in front of his table. I absently picked through the brushes and titled my head towards Gerard's desk.  
"You're Gerard right?" One of the girls with obviously dyed bleach blonde hair asked.  
"Erm yea?" he sounded confused, I realised I was sweating slightly.  
"My friends are going to the cinema and I was wondering if you wanted to come too?" the blonde one spoke again, she was worried to ask him as she needed her friend for moral support. I almost felt bad for her, almost, but then I remembered who she was asking out and I my breath hitched in my throat. Gerard had been silent for a long time, so I took this moment to sneak in a look. As I turned my head, I realised he was looking at me. My cheeks burned red as I quickly turned back round to the brushes.  
"Sure" Gerard replied, I couldn't take this. I stormed out of the room and outside to the field, even though it was raining. Even better, no one would notice my tears. I slumped behind a tree, I hadn't realised just how much I liked Gerard until that moment. What I couldn't understand was why he looked at me before he answered. I mean, he took a while to reply as well. _Could he have feelings for me too? No. No, of course he couldn't. He said yes to her! _I had never cried as much as I did, I could feel that my eyes had gone red and puffy. But I didn't care, even if Gerard was gay, he wouldn't like someone like me. A loser with very few friends. I sighed, wiped my eyes and decided to bunk the rest of art, I couldn't face him, not now. So I just shoved my earphones deeply into my ears and blocked out the rest of the world.

The field began filling up with people, which meant that it was time for lunch. I trudged to the cafeteria and sat down next to Bob.  
"Woah, man. You look terrible" He laughed as I took my hood off.  
"Thanks" I grumbled, it had become a habit to speak quietly.  
"Have.. Have you been crying?" Bob's voice now sounded concerned, it was my turn to laugh. A false, nervous laugh.  
"Ha! Nah dude, just been walking in the rain" I don't think even I believed myself. But even so, he just shrugged and began eating whatever it was he was holding.  
"Yo Gee!" Mikey called, waving at, urgh, Gerard. Great, I SO wanted him to see me in this state.  
"Does he have to eat with us?" I moaned, I didn't care if Gerard heard me, which I knew he did because he paused in mid-step.  
"What?" Mikey asked confused.  
"I don't want to eat with him" I spoke up, shooting an evil glare at Gerard.  
"Why?" Mikey now looked angry, which to be honest he had all right to be. It was weird seeing that look in Mikey's eyes, he was never angry.  
"Because" I hesitated, thinking of the right words to say. I sighed and said the first thing that came to mind. It wasn't true, it was completely out of anger.  
"I hate him" I shouldn't have said it, but it was too late now. Mikey and Gerard both shared the same look, hurt. But Mikey's soon faded and he was furious.  
"What the FUCK MAN? He's not done anything to you! What's your problem? You have no right to hate him, you've been acting weird ever since he started coming to this school!" I zoned out from what Mikey said from then on, just accepting the abuse before I decided to go to the library. I was getting used to spending time on my own.

The rest of the day went quickly and before I knew it, I was walking home, but this time I was alone. Well, until I reached the bridge.  
"Frank!" A familiar voice called out to me, despite all my effort, I couldn't help but be happy to hear his voice. He was running and so caught up with me quickly, I cursed having short legs. He gripped my arm and electric bolts shot through me, or should I say us as he let go as quickly as he'd grasped it.  
"Please" his eyes pleaded for me to wait and hear him out.  
"Why do you hate me?" his beautiful eyes had begun to water, a single tear fell and trickled down his perfect face. I couldn't believe I was causing him pain, suddenly my heart began beating faster and before I could stop myself my lips were forcefully crushing his. I pushed him against the cold brick wall kissing him ferociously, his hand caught the back of my head and pulled me closer. I broke away, breathing heavily. I couldn't believe what I'd just done. I'd kissed a boy, not just a boy but a straight boy. I became utterly embarrassed, his gaze was burning into me.  
"I have to go" and with that, I ran off.


	6. Chapter 6 Process the Progress

Chapter 6 – Process the Progress

I ran all the way home, not stopping to look back once. I collapsed onto my bed, throwing my hands up to my face. I was so embarrassed! I didn't know what came over me, I thought through what had happened, bit by bit. I had kissed him, but from what I remembered, he had kissed me back. It was probably his immediate reaction. He couldn't have feelings for me, nothing ever works out the way I want it to. I began going through different scenarios of school tomorrow, he could hate me, he could bully me, ignore me or he could act like nothing happened. I honestly didn't know which one was worse. I fumbled around my desk for my clock, I was really untidy, books, guitar tabs and cd's were all over the place. It had gotten dark outside but it couldn't be that late. The clock read 22.00, WHAT? It was ten o'clock? I had been thinking for 6 hours? I really did like him.

Just then my phone began vibrating in my pocket, I looked at the caller id _Unknown. _I groaned, it better not be some jock from school, it wouldn't be the first time I got a prank call. I decided to answer anyway.  
"Hello?" I asked, my voice cracked.  
"Frank?" My heart beat faster, how had he got my number? A huge smile spread across my face.  
"Gerard?"  
"Yea, I got your number off Mikey. I hope you don't mind, sorry it's so late"  
"Don't worry about it" I became embarrassed again, remembering the events of the day.|  
"Look about earlier..." My heart was pounding even faster now, I had never felt so self conscious in my whole life.  
"Yea, sorry about that." I nervously laughed.  
"Don't be" He sounded serious.  
"I shouldn't have done it"  
"I didn't stop it" he replied.  
"It was my fault. It was. It was a mistake" I managed to say, even though my heart was screaming at me to tell him how I truly felt. But my brain was telling me this was the right thing to do.  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Come round mine after school?" I didn't want to talk about it, I did, however, want to go to his house so after a moment of deliberation I reluctantly said yes.  
"Cool. So how are you?" Gerard sounded a lot happier now, I thought the conversation would be awkward but it wasn't. We talked for about two hours about nothing of particular importance. I don't know how we managed to fill the time, but I guess the saying's true. Time flies when you're having fun.  
"Sorry Frankie, I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow" Frankie? He'd called me the nickname only my mother knew about. I giggled slightly to myself.  
"Bye Gee"  
"Bye. Oh Frank?" I smiled pulling the phone back to my ear.  
"Yea?"  
"You don't hate me then?" I smiled to myself.  
"How could I hate you?" And with that, I hung up. After eating some toast I began to get a sick feeling in my stomach. Why would Gerard want to talk to me about the kiss at his house? Why did he want to talk about it fullstop. I'd said everything I needed to say, okay that was a lie but he didn't know that. I sighed before pulling my duvet over my head and letting sleep take me.

When I arrived at school, I sat down in my usual seat and talked to Ray and Bob. When Mikey and Gerard walked in, I stared down at my feet not wanting to make eye contact.  
"Hey guys" Mikey greeted us cheerily.  
"Hey Mikey, Hey Gerard" Bob and Ray said almost in unison.  
"Hey" Gerard replied before quietly adding, "Hey Frank".  
"Hey Gee" I replied even quieter.  
"Are you two okay now?" Mikey asked his brother but I could tell he was looking at me.  
"Yea" I looked up and forced a smile at Mikey, still not looking Gerard in the eye. I was still embarrassed, despite our long phone conversation the night before.

First lesson, maths. I hated maths; I was never any good at it. I wasn't the academic type, I was more a creative kinda guy. My teacher hated me too, she was quite plump with short mousy brown hair. Her voice was the worse, it literally made your ears ache. The only upside about the lesson was the fact I got to sit next to Gerard, who was busy scribbling something on a scrap piece of paper before shoving it in my direction.  
_'Boo' _I read. I pretended to jump and glanced at Gerard who rolled his eyes before taking the paper, scribbled more words and passed it back to me.  
'_Funny... Don't you think Mrs. Morrison looks like a snake?' _I tried to contain my laughter but it escaped my lips in a series of hiccup-like sounds. It was only funny because it was true, her eyes were very close together and she had a long nose.  
"Is something funny Mr. Iero?" She screamed at me. I gritted my teeth as her harsh voice rang in my ears.  
"No Miss"  
"Then why are you laughing?" I shot a quick glare at Gerard who, now too was laughing. His laugh was one of those that made you laugh when you heard it.  
"Right. That's it, Frank and Gerard you both now have a detention on Friday. Congratulations." I was still laughing so I didn't really care that I had just ruined my chance of having a decent weekend.  
"Okay Miss" Gerard manage to croak, I wiped the tears that were falling from my eyes and looked up at the many shocked and disgusted faces of my classmates.  
"What crawled up their asses and died?" I whispered to Gerard, making him laugh even more.


	7. Chapter 7 Runaway, like it was yesterday

**Review please :) Hope you like it Xo**

Chapter 7 – Runaway, like it was yesterday

Three hours dragged on incredibly slowly and made me realise how nervous I was to go back to Gerard's. My palms began sweating as I thought more and more carefully about what Gerard was going to say to me. When the monotone bell finally rang out, I was a nervous wreck. I almost fell out of the classroom and wandered to my locker. Someone was standing behind me, Gerard, I thought. My heart did the familiar flutter before I turned round and realised how wrong I was.  
"Frank. Can we talk?" It was Jen, she looked completely different, not in a bad way but not a good way either. She looked tired, and had tried to cover it up with makeup.  
"Erm, now's not the best time" I didn't want to be late to Gerard's, I especially didn't want to talk to Jen.  
"Please. It won't take long" She even looked like she was going to cry, but I knew it was an act.  
"Urgh. Fine. But be quick." We walked outside to a quiet part in the field, it was raining, but she didn't seem to care. This was unusual for Jen who was always image conscious.  
"I miss you. I'm so sorry for what happened." She cried now, tears pouring from her eyes. I never knew what to do when someone else was crying, I always felt so awkward so I just placed a hand lightly on her shoulder.  
"Bobby dumped me and I realised I made such a mistake by cheating on you. I'm so, so sorry" My hand dropped from her shoulder.  
"So Bobby dumped you and you want a rebound?" She stopped crying and looked me in the eyes. I could see right through her, she never liked being alone and now she was crawling back to me.  
"I'm sorry Jen, but I'm not going to be your substitute. In fact..." I paused before taking a deep breath.  
"I like someone else." She looked at me through wide eyes.  
"Who? Do I know her?" Anger was evident on her face, why should SHE be angry? SHE was the one that cheated on me, I had a right to move on.  
"No" I replied simply. Technically I wasn't lying, she didn't know her, but she did know him.  
"I have to go. I'm already late." I glanced at my watch which proved what I was saying, pulled my hood on and started out in the rain. Walking faster by the minute, I was still anxious to go to Gerard's but I knew I wanted to sort things out between us. I knew where I was going because I'd been to his house to visit Mikey a few times. It was strange that I never ran into Gee at his, I suppose it was because he spent most of his time in his room. I knocked on the old wooden door and waited for an answer. Unfortunately Mikey was the one to greet me.  
"Frank? What are you doing here?" Without his invitation I stepped into the house.  
"Gerard in?"  
"Erm yea? Why?" Confusion spread across his face.  
"I need to talk to him" I didn't look in his eye, I was too nervous.  
"Okay, he's in his room" He didn't continue, until he saw me hesitate.  
"Oh right. Down the stairs" I marched down the stairs, this was it. I paused before knocking three times and held my breath until I heard a frustrated voice.  
"Come in" Posters were spread across his walls, in fact, his room looked remarkably similar to mine. He was sat at his desk facing away from me, staring intently at a piece of paper in front of him. I coughed to get his attention, his head spun round quickly.  
"Frank!" He jumped up and caught me unaware by hugging me.  
"Gee. I. Can't. Breath" I managed to choke out.  
"Sorry" A smile played on his lips.  
"I didn't think you'd show up"  
"Yea, sorry. Jen wanted to talk to me" I mumbled.  
"Your ex?"  
"Mmmhmm" I kept my eyes at my feet and tried to keep my breathing even.  
"Anyway. I think we need to talk. Erm, you can sit down if you want" He pointed to his bed but I idiotically just slumped where I was, earning a laugh from Gerard.  
"I have something to say. And you can hear me out or you can runaway, again, like yesterday" he paused to see my reaction, I stayed firmly where I was, although it took all the guts I had to keep me there. I heard Gerard take in a deep breath before muttering the words I'd never thought I'd hear him say.  
"I really like you"


	8. Chapter 8 You can runaway with me

**Chapter 8 – You can runaway with me, anytime you want**

I went over Gerard's words over and over again. I was NOT expecting him to say that. He was looking down at his hands, twisting them nervously. I didn't know how to reply, I was in shock, happy, but still in shock. Have you ever had that? Where you've been so happy you're speechless? Well that's how I was, staring open mouthed at the boy that had just confessed all to me.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I just assumed... I don't know what I assumed. I mean, you kissed me? So I thought.. Urgh. Why did you kiss me then Frank? If you don't like me then why'd you..." I interrupted him by kissing his lips softly, I pulled away slowly, resting my forehead on his.  
"Oh" was all he managed to say, I giggled slightly.  
"Gerard. I like you too. Loads. I just didn't think you liked me too. It was a lot to take in." He smiled widely at me, I never realised just how beautiful he was, his gorgeous eyes and perfectly shaped lips. I was so lucky he felt the same that I did. I didn't believe in miracles but I was starting to. He kissed my lips again, gently, we were in no rush. I laid down on my back and he followed after me, resting slightly on me, but not crushing me with his weight. My stomach was doing back flips and my vision was blurring but I didn't care, I'd never been so happy in my life. I'd liked Jen but she'd never made me feel like this. Our tongues danced around together, I couldn't believe we hadn't been doing this from the start. Why did I have to be such a douche to begin with?  
"Hey Gee, I... OH MY GOSH. Dude! What the hell?" Mikey screamed, despite my embarrassment, I didn't care and neither did Gee. I flicked one eye open to see Gerard give his brother the finger over his shoulder, never once leaving my lips. I laughed into the kiss and partly to piss Mikey off, wrapped my legs around Gee's waist causing him to moan.  
"Oh geez. I'm outta here" and with that Mikey was gone, I could hear him stumbling down the stairs but he must have fallen because I heard him curse loudly downstairs. The next thing I knew Gerard had rolled off of me, and lay next to me with his eyes closed. I took this opportunity to rest my head on his stomach, and also closed my eyes. That moment was perfect, I never wanted it to end.  
"Gee?" I was nervous in asking, but I was desperate for the answer.  
"Mmm" He sounded half asleep.  
"Are we like... boyfriend and boyfriend now?" I'd propped myself up so I could look into his eyes, which he had opened when I had finished my sentence. He sounded nervous.  
"Do you want to be?"  
"I asked you first"  
"More than anything" He paused before adding, "But I don't know if you want to be" I was shocked, and a little hurt. I could feel my eyes warming, like they do just before you cry. But I managed to hold back the tears. I wasn't normally an emotional guy but Gerard had that effect on me.  
"Of course I want to be" I don't think he was expecting my reply because his eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his angelic face.  
"But we're taking this slow, I still have morals" I added, laughing.  
"Hey! So do I!"  
"Yea, climbing on top of me and making out with me really makes a good impression" I joked.  
"Excuse me, but I if I remember rightly you wrapped your legs around me" I sat up, mocking shock.  
"Are you calling me a slut Mr. Way?" He laughed and I had to try very hard to keep a straight face. I failed.  
"Maybe. But you're my slut" When he said 'my' it felt like my heart was going to burst from my chest, he pulled me back to his lips. I felt an electric current run through our bodies and pulled back.  
"Did you feel that too?" Gerard whispered.  
"Yea. That's never happened with anyone else before" My voice cracked, why did Gee have such an impact on me?  
"Neither" He paused "Frankie, do you believe in soul mates?"  
I smiled at his unexpected question.  
"I do now" 


	9. Chapt 9 Without you, is how I dissapear

Okay, so I'm not sure how this chapter is at all. I'm kinda ill so if I babbled about nothing of particular importance, sorry! I kinda just tried to write a longer chapter, let me know what you think! 3 Xo

Chapter 9 – Without you, is how I disappear

It was Thursday and I was sat in the form room, waiting for Gerard to turn up. I could feel myself smiling like an idiot as I remembered the events from the night before. Hearing Gerard say the words, 'I really like you' and then how his eyes lit up when I said I believed in soul mates. I went back over that moment over and over, just replaying the way he looked at me and kissed me lightly on the lips. We spent a couple of hours just watching some crappy horror movie before I had to go home. It was nice to just sit there enjoying each other's company.

I didn't expect Mikey to talk to me much today, not after what he witnessed yesterday. I let out a small laugh, earning me strange looks from a group of girls. They soon got back to talking about the some hot guy in one of those stupid teenage reality shows. I heard the door open and my head snapped up immediately, every time I saw him my legs would turn to jelly. He smiled a crooked smile at me before shutting the door behind him. Anger suddenly crept over me when I realised who had approached him. I saw a similar look on Gerard's face and his hands had balled into fists. I walked slowly over to Jen to hear the conversation.  
"So Gerard, do you fancy going to the movies tonight?" She was twirling her dark hair between her fingers and fluttering her eyelids. _Slut._  
"Sorry" Gerard replied, he looked at me briefly before adding. "I'm seeing someone" and with that he pushed passed her and kissed me passionately. I wasn't expecting it and so my arms sort of hung limply by my sides.  
"EW! That's gross!" I heard Jen walk away in disgust. What had I ever seen in her? I'd never realised quite how much makeup she wore. It literally looked like someone had thrown the contents of a makeup store at her. Gerard pulled away and walked back over to her.  
"Gee, please don't" I whispered, I didn't want to make a bigger scene than we had already.  
"Actually Jen, you want to know what's gross? You. Because of how you treat guys. One of these days someone will do the same to you and you will realise just how much it hurts" Wow. Gerard was literally amazing. Granted he received a few dirty looks but surprisingly enough half of the class nodded in agreement with him. She got up and ran out of the room, tears falling from her cheeks.

"Gerard, that was amazing" I smiled up at him, admiration clear in my voice. Without him, I'd be nothing.  
"I upset her" he muttered. Just then, Sean approached us, someone I'd received many dirty looks off of and called many names by over the years. He'd been jealous because I was with Jen, but now, he gave me a nod and I understood. He too had been sucked in to the false exterior of Jen. He ran a hand through his spiked blonde hair and patted Gerard on the back.  
"Don't worry about it man, she deserved it. She can't keep playing dude's around like that, I think she's finally realised this isn't going to get her liked. And it's all thanks to you." All eyes were on Gerard yet I still felt as if they were staring at me, judging me.  
"And the way you pretended to be with Frank, that was jokes" One of Sean's friend, Kyle added. A laugh escaped Gerard's lips.  
"Dude, that wasn't fake" The look on Kyle's face was priceless.  
"Faggot" he muttered under his breath. _Bring on the abuse_, I thought to myself. I knew this was coming though, I knew that Gerard couldn't miraculously stop people from bullying me. Before he could speak anymore Sean had hit him over the head. Now it was my turn to be shocked, I was not expecting that. At all.  
"Jeez Sean, what the fuck?" He'd thrown a hand up to his head and rubbed it gently.  
"C'mon Man! Gerard just told Jen exactly what he thought of her, he has more balls than you! If he's a faggot what the hell are you?" Sean screamed at his friend.  
"Dude! Calm the fuck down! I wasn't calling Gerard a faggot. I aimed it at Frank" I saw Gee tense, I had to hold his hands back to stop him from punching the little shit right in the mouth.  
"Fucking hell Kyle! No one here is a faggot! That word died out years ago, get over the fact that being gay is perfectly normal! In fact..." He paused and glanced at a boy I hadn't really noticed before. I felt bad for not knowing his name, but then again, I didn't really pay any attention to anyone else apart from my small group of friends. Sean made his way over to the boy who was staring down at his phone, 'Ian' he whispered before shocking the whole class. He grabbed Ian's face in his hands and kissed him on the lips. My mouth dropped open, what the hell was happening today? I'd never thought Sean was gay, well bi. Gerard laughed and turned to me, mirroring exactly what Ian and Sean were doing.  
"Awh man! I get enough of it at home, but at school to?" I hadn't heard Mikey walk in, along with Bob and Ray who were looking at their feet, clearly embarrassed.  
"Sorry Mikey" I tapped him on the back.

We sat down at our usual table and sat in silence for a few moments, the whole time Gerard and I were holding hands.  
"So have you two fucked yet?" Mikey surprised as all.  
"DUDE! I don't wana know that" Ray screamed, throwing his hands over his ears dramatically. Bob began chewing his lip ring, I could tell he wanted to know but didn't want to admit it.  
"No, we haven't. Not that it's any of your business" I replied, I looked up at Gerard who had a new glint in his eye. One I couldn't resist, but I knew I had to. At least for now. 


	10. Chapter 10 Until my heart explodes

**Chapter 10 – Until my heart explodes**

After Gerard told me he couldn't meet up after school on the Thursday I was a little disappointed as I laid on my bed, blasting The Misfits out of my iPod. I had my eyes shut, focusing on the guitars in the music, not the singing. Sometimes people only listen to that part of songs, but if you listen to the instruments, the song can sound completely different than you originally thought. My phone vibrated pulling me out of my trance. It was from Gerard.  
_'Sorry I couldn't do anything tonight Frank, had to have 'family time' :P Xo'  
_I smiled and pulled the phone to my chest, thinking about how to reply. Deliberating whether to flirt or not. I decided in the end, that I was going to.  
_'Don't worry about it, but you owe me ;) Xo' _I hesitated before pressing send. Now I had to wait for a reply, I hated sending texts like that, every second seemed like ten minutes. I got up and looked at myself in my cracked mirror on my wardrobe door. I really needed to get a new one. I pushed the hair away from my eyes and realised I had what some people would call a 'natural glow', I hadn't looked so happy in a long time and it was all thanks to Gee. My phone vibrated again and I almost jumped on my bed to get it. I laid down on my front, with my legs in the air before opening the new message.  
_'Oh I will, trust me ;) What are you doing after school tomorrow? Xo' _ I got little butterflies in my stomach as I read the text. I knew he wanted to meet up and I could tell he had something in mind.  
_'You tell me Xo' _I sent my reply, went downstairs to get a coffee and when I went back upstairs I'd had no reply from Gee. I put my mug down on my desk and turned my IPod off. Maybe I should have replied differently, I thought. I sighed and decided I'd go to bed.

When I woke up, I immediately checked my phone and to my relief I had received a text from Gerard. My phone must have had no signal.  
_'You're coming to the movies with me, going to bed. Night. Xo' _  
Good, he didn't expect me to reply. As I was getting ready for school, I couldn't help but think about what was going to happen that night. He was taking me to the movies, technically it was a date? Suddenly I became nervous, I'd never been on a date with a dude before. I imagine it's not much different from going out with a girl. I slapped myself for being so stupid; besides, I had no reason to be nervous. I felt so comfortable around Gerard.

School crept by slowly, Jen didn't come into school. She must have been too embarrassed to face the class. I smiled as I remembered the events of the day before. I saw Gerard by his locker, we had the next lesson together. I ran up and hugged him, catching him unaware.  
"Hello Gee-Gee" I laughed, before placing a kiss on his lips. Seeing him smile at me, made me smile even more.  
"Why the good mood?" He shut his locker, took my hand and we walked to free period together.  
"We're going on a date, remember?"  
"Oh yea, I forgot about that" He joked, his voice had become a little more husky. More seductive. I couldn't go to the lesson after hearing him talk like that. I walked him straight past the door to our lesson.  
"Erm Frank? Where are we going?" He asked confused.  
"Somewhere else." I didn't actually know where I was going until I saw the empty art room that was never used anymore due to the new extension of the school. The room was dark, as the windows had been covered with black paper, it let a little thin strip of light in. It had a musky, familiar smell of paint.  
"What movie did you want to watch tonight then?" I turned to Gerard, who was standing a lot closer to me than I'd originally thought. That glint in his eye again.  
"It's up to you" he muttered, clearly uninterested in that topic of conversation. I stared into his eyes and the next thing I knew our lips had collided. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, my legs began to give way. I parted my lips and our tongues began sliding along each other. Gerard pushed me back onto the table behind me never once leaving my lips. I threw my hands to the back of his head, increasing the intensity of the kiss. He positioned himself on top of me, much like how we were at his house when Mikey walked in, instead this time it was much more passionate. I could feel myself hardening, made even worse when I felt Gerard was experiencing the same thing. He groaned into my lips, kissing me so forcefully, I thought my heart was going to explode. That's when we decided it was probably best to stop, we didn't want to be caught making out in a classroom. And if we hadn't stopped it probably would have led to something more.  
"Fuck. Frank." Gerard moaned between breaths.  
"I know, that was... That was just... Wow" I was speechless. I never knew something as small as making out could be so much fun.  
"If it's like that just making out, imagine what it's going to be like when we fuck" He gave me a crooked smile and I'd never wanted him more.


	11. Chapt 11 Just how much you mean to me

Chapter 11 – I'm trying to let you know just how much you mean to me

Gerard and I had made out for longer than we'd originally thought and soon the bell rang. I looked at Gerard who smiled at me, scooted off the table and took my hand.  
"Ready to go?" For some odd reason I went all giggly. He caught up on this and kissed my hand in an old fashioned way. I playfully slapped him round the head and he mocked hurt.  
"Quit playing around and let's go. I want to see what Gerard Way's like on a date" He winked at me and ruffled my carefully placed hair.  
"Come on then, I'm driving" He led me out of the room and through the back gates as we didn't want to be caught bunking. Even though it was a free period teachers still got pissy if you missed it. Apparently it was a time where we can really concentrate on doing some 'worthwhile work', obviously the students had to disagree.

We spent most of the journey in the car screaming out lyrics to the misfits, even though Gee was more shouting than singing, you could still hear his talent. The cinema was reasonably busy and a crowd of people were surrounding the front desk. I laughed to myself, they clearly didn't know you can get a ticket from the food counter. As we approached the counter I noticed a teenage boy, no older than me and Gerard, cleaning up some sick on the floor.  
"That's what you get from dropping out of school", I whispered to Gerard. I felt awful when the boy looked up at me. I don't think he'd heard me, he was just genuinely looking up. He pushed his red hair away from his sweaty forehead and smiled before getting back to work.  
"Can I help you?" The girl behind the counter asked, she was chewing on gum loudly and was caked in makeup. I'm surprised her veins weren't showing on her temples as her ponytail was scraped so far back it probably made all her wrinkles disappear. I glanced at the menu. _Great_, I thought. It was so difficult being a vegetarian.  
"Erm, yea. I'll just have some nachos please." She pressed a button on her screen and looked back at us, uninterested.  
"Are you sure that's all you want Frankie? You don't want a hotdog?" Gerard turned to me, I stared into his gorgeous eyes that made me melt. Before realising I'd been staring for longer than I should have.  
"I'm a vegetarian" I don't know why I was embarrassed about it, but I was. Gerard took my hand.  
"Two nachos please" Again the woman behind the till, pressed a button and turned back to us.  
"Anything else?"  
"Yea, two tickets for The Bridge To Terabithia" I cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"What? I want to see it" He defended himself. I laughed before taking my wallet out of my pocket. But I was stopped.  
"What are you doing?" Gerard asked.  
"Errr, paying for my stuff?" I mean, what did it LOOK like I was doing?  
"No you're not. I'm paying for you" Gerard paid and picked up our tickets and soon we were sitting at the back of the theatre waiting for the movie to start.  
"Thanks for paying for me" I whispered, I knew it was only adverts but people still got pissed off if you talked too loud.  
"It's okay, I mean I did say I was going to take you out" He whispered back, not taking his eyes away from the screen. _This could be fun_, I thought to myself. I leant forward towards Gee's ear and whispered.  
"You still owe me though" I lingered there for a while before sitting back in my chair. He gulped and turned to look me in the eyes.  
"Are you going to hold me to that?" That husky tone was back again, it took all my will power not to have him right then and there.  
"I might have to" I tried to match his tone of voice and luckily, I believe it worked as Gerard actually looked as if he were about to pounce on me. It was just my luck that the movie started, it was entertaining enough but I still couldn't wait for it to end so I could spend more time with Gee. When it had finally finished I turned to him, his face was wet with tears.  
"Shit dude, have you been crying? What's wrong?"  
"That. Was. So. Sad" He chocked through sobs. My only reaction was to laugh.


	12. Chapter 12 Hopeless Hearts

Reallyyyyyyyyy hope you like this, let me know what you think :)

Chapter 12 – Hopeless Hearts

After I'd gotten over my laughing fit, I realised most of the movie theatre was empty. It was just myself, Gee and a bunch of guys complaining that they didn't go and see some horror film. I turned to Gerard who was pressing random buttons on his phone.  
"Gee c'mon. Can we go?" I was getting impatient, there's only so much time you can spend in those worn out seats.  
"Yea, gimme one sec. Done" He locked his phone and smiled at me with a weird look on his face.  
"What?" I was beginning to feel self conscious, I hate it when people stare at me. Even if it was Gee.  
"My parents and Mikey are out" I got the gist of what he meant immediately and jumped up from my chair, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.  
"Calm down dude! It's not like we're going to fuck. Well not yet at least" he winked at me, turning my insides to jelly. I took his hand and began walking down the stairs, crushing bits of popcorn as we went. I always thought the stairs were too steep in these places and to back up my point I saw one of the guys trip over. I was too intent on getting to Gerard's house to care. He said no sex, but that didn't exclude other sexual things, right? Well I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

The whole way to Gee's I was in silence, desperate to reach his house. He unlocked his door and I smelt the familiar smell of cigarettes, it reminded me of my room and I immediately felt relaxed. Most people would be put off by the smell of cigarettes but his house also smelt like him, sweet and fresh, I'd never smelt anything like it.  
"To your room?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow seductively at Gee. Who, in response, almost pushed me up the stairs. I tried to slow my feet down to show Gee I wasn't too bothered but I couldn't help skipping the last few steps. I entered his bedroom and shut the door behind him, I turned round and before I knew it Gerard was pressed against me. I couldn't help but think how perfect our lips felt together as his parted allowing my tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. He ran his hand up my side and it sent tingles throughout my body. I accidently let a moan escape my lips which encouraged Gee more. He pressed himself closer to me and I tangled my fingers in his hair. Our lips were pressed so tightly together that I could barely breath, but that was not my top priority. As our hips rubbed together I could feel him and myself hardening. I broke away and swung myself so now I was in front of Gee. It took no time for me to take his shirt off and begin kissing frantically downwards, pausing at his crotch.  
I unzipped his jeans and kissed him through his boxers, hearing him moan only made me want him more. Why had I said I had morals? Everything changed with him. I looked up at Gee, an evil grin playing on my face. He mouthed the words 'suck me', I'd never done that sort of thing before so I was slightly nervous. But that wasn't going to stop me. So after taking a breath I pulled his boxers down and ran my tongue along his hardened member.  
"Fucking. Tease" he muttered between breaths. I looked up again to see that his eyes were closed and his head was titled back, just waiting for me. I ran my tongue along it again, just to hear him moan one more time before I took him in my mouth. I started moving my head back and forth slowly, getting faster. I kept going until Gerard screamed my name just as my vision went blurry and I swallowed everything he gave me. I lay back on Gerard's soft carpet and closed my eyes. I heard Gerard shuffle around and presumed he was putting his jeans back on. When I opened my eyes he was staring into mine passionately, clearly we weren't finished.  
"Don't think I'm going to forget about you Frankie" He kissed me, hard on the lips before his hand disappeared in my boxers. I hadn't even felt him take off my jeans. He paid me back, action by action until I had let out every breath in my body. Gerard was amazing, he had kissed me throughout the whole thing, never once leaving my lips.  
"You know, I felt so weak when I started falling for you" Gerard whispered after we'd been laying there for a while in silence. Enjoying each other's company.  
"Me too. I didn't believe I could fall in love with a guy" he flipped onto his front, eyes wide.  
"You're. You're in love with me?" I threw my hand up to my mouth, shocked that I'd let it slip. Gee removed my hand and kissed me.  
"I love you Frank" I'd never been so happy in hearing those four words.  
"I love you too"


	13. Chapter 13 Wild eyed jokers

**I'm really tired so if this chapter is crap, I blame the tiredness :P Review please 3**

Chapter 13 – Wild eyed jokers

When I opened my eyes I realised Gerard and I had fallen asleep on the floor, fully clothed. I yawned and stretched realising that my back had stiffened up from the hard floor. I probably looked a mess, I certainly felt like one. Downstairs I heard muffled talking, Mikey must be home. When I turned back to Gerard his eyes were still shut and he looked so peaceful so I decided not to wake him. Instead, I quietly slipped out of his room and down the stairs.  
"Frank" Mikey looked confused.  
"Heyy Mikey" I replied smiling, not fully remembering that Mikey didn't know about me and Gerard. How could I be so stupid? I thought to myself. I should have waited for Gerard to wake up.  
"What are you doing-" I didn't let him finish.  
"I'll explain later. Have you got a spare toothbrush by any chance? And can I borrow your shower?" I ignored his confusion and stared him right in the eyes.  
"Erm, there should be one of those airplane ones in the cupboard above the sink and yea, sure"  
"Thanks" I spun on my heel and began to walk away and bumped right into another male. He had shoulder-length greasy black hair that hung messily over his black short sleeved top and intense wild eyes. He raised his hand in an awkward wave and I saw that he too, wore fingerless gloves. Mine are cooler, I thought.  
"Frank, this is Bert. A family friend" Mikey stood close to us.  
"Heyy Frank" Bert sneered, he had an evil smile placed on his lips. I didn't know what it was about him, but there was something untrustworthy. Nonetheless, I was polite and said hello back before dismissing myself back upstairs.

After cleaning my teeth, I entered the shower. Letting the warmth of the water soak away all my bad feelings and focused purely on the good. I forgot all about this 'Bert' and just enjoyed the fountain of water trickle down my body and unknot all the aches and pains in my back. When I was sure I was clean I stepped out, dried myself off and put my clothes back on. I stood in front of the mirror and patted down my fringe so that it was all going in one direction, I then stuck the bits up at the back. I just hoped it would dry the same and not go all frizzy.  
"Frankie, you in there?" Gerard called from the opposite side of the door.  
"Yup, hold on" I took one last look at my hair before exiting the room. Gerard was leaning against the door frame in a different set of clothes.  
"I managed to shower quicker than you and you got up before me" he laughed pulling me in for a hug.  
"How?"  
"Used my parents en-suite" I pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
"Gee. We need to tell Mikey" he nodded in agreement but I could tell he was nervous, so I took his hand for encouragement.  
"What? Right now?" Fear swept across his face.  
"Gee. Chill, he's your brother not a monster" and I squeezed his hand, I heard him mutter something under his breath but it was too quiet for me to figure out. He led me back down the stairs and into the living room, where Mikey was sat. No sign of that Bert dude. Luckily. I heard Gerard swallow loudly.  
"Mikey. Me and Frank have something to tell you" Gee said, quite quietly but loud enough to be heard. I squeezed his hand again, for moral support.  
"Yea? What's that?" Mikey asked, not taking his eyes away from the television screen. Gerard grew impatient.  
"Something important" Still there was no response from Mikey.  
"Mikey! Would you look away from that damn tv for two seconds please?" Mikey's head shot up and his eyes widened in shock as he took in our entwined hands. His response was not what I was expecting, he muttered a mere, 'oh' before turning back to the television. It was my turn to talk.  
"Oh?" I asked.  
"Yea, I kinda guessed when I saw you this morning Frank" I shook it off, at least it was no surprise then.  
"GEE!" An over-excited voice called from the hallway and the next thing I knew Bert had jumped on Gerard.  
"What the-" He jumped down and looked at Gerard before hugging him tightly.  
"Hey Bert" he laughed, I stood there awkwardly. Not knowing what to do. I coughed to let them know I was still standing there.  
"Oh sorry Frank, have you guys met yet?" Gerard asked innocently, he was so perfect.  
"Briefly" I smiled as politely as I could but Bert didn't respond, he was clearly uninterested.  
"Do you mind if I stay with you for a while Gee? I've been kicked out" I knew he was trouble, I knew from the second I saw him.  
"Awh man that sucks, yea it should be fine." Gerard replied, I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I mean how long was he going to stay for? Would he prevent me and Gerard from hanging out? All I knew was that his appearance in our lives was not a good thing.


	14. Chapt 14 Not fuckin pretty on the inside

**My friend has had a little input in this chapter, cos I wanted to write and she was round so yahhh :) Review pleaseeee Xo**

Chapter 14 – I bet you're not fucking pretty on the inside

We had all been sitting in the living room watching the television for about an hour when I realised I hadn't checked my phone since before the cinema last night. I switched it on and panicked when I remembered I hadn't told my mom where I was. She knew I was going to the cinema and I said I'd be back late but I didn't tell her I'd be staying the night at Gee's. I sighed and opened the first text.  
'Frank where are you? X' I closed it and opened the next one. It was evident she was growing more worried by each text.  
'Text me back'  
'FRANK. Pick up your phone!'  
'FRANK ANTHONY IERO. COME HOME NOW.' After reading the last text I jumped up causing Mikey to jump.  
"What's up Frank?" Gerard tore his eyes away from the television, I couldn't help but notice how close Bert was sitting to him. But I brushed it away, I was just being paranoid.  
"I have to go. My mom doesn't know where I am" I turned and walked towards the front door and heard Gerard get up behind me. He grabbed my hand, spun me round and placed his lips on mine. For a moment I forgot that I was in a rush and just wanted to prolong the moment. He pulled away.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too Gee, sorry I have to go" I looked down at my feet disappointed. A voice sounded from over Gerard's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, I'll look after him" Bert sneered with an evil smile playing on his lips. I didn't want to leave, especially after Bert's words. But I knew my mom would still be worried, so I deliberately pulled Gerard into another kiss. One full of passion, one he wouldn't forget. I broke away and slipped out of the front door, not before catching a glimpse of both of their faces. It was clear that Gerard hadn't wanted the kiss to end and Bert had a hint of anger on his face. It was clear he wasn't so 'pretty' on the inside. I smiled two myself, two can play at that game Bert.

I thought I should let my mom know I was safe and on my way home so I dialled my own number.  
"Hello?"  
"Heyy Mom. Sorry I was at Mikey's" I thought it would be best to say Mikey, seeing as my mom didn't know Gerard. Besides, she loved Mikey.  
"Why didn't you tell me? I was worried sick!" She was screaming down the phone at me, but I knew that by the time I was home she'd be okay with me again.  
"Sorry Mom. We went to the cinema and the movie lasted longer than we thought, I didn't want to come in late and wake you up, so Mikey let me stay at his." I didn't know where the lie came from but it just sort of came out.  
"Bless Mikey. He's a good kid. Okay well tell me next time okay? And I want you to come home now please"  
"I'm on my way now" We said our goodbye's and I hung up. Walking slower than before. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly. It was warm with a cool breeze. I loved walking, it was one of the exercise-related things I'd do willingly. As I entered my house my mom and dad were sat in the living room together, both with huge smiles on their faces.  
"Why are you two so happy?" I asked as I put my keys down on the table.  
"Well Frank, your mother and I have received a call from your Aunt Lisa and well-"  
"She's getting married!" Mom blurted out, which received a glare from my dad.  
"Yes, she's getting married. Next week in fact, short notice but we're invited" Dad continued.  
"That's awesome" I was happy for her, don't get me wrong, but I didn't understand why they were so happy about it.  
"Yes, we're going to the wedding but-" Mom added. I wasn't sure where this was heading.  
"The wedding's in Greece" she let out a short squeal after and I understood. Mom was excited because we were practically going on holiday. My instant reaction was to also be excited, I loved going on holiday even though sometimes I got homesick. My excitement was soon washed away when I realised I'd be leaving Gerard with Bert.


	15. Chapter 15 I miss you so far

**Really not sure about this chapter :/ So please tell me what you think 3**

Chapter 15 – I miss you so far

The next day my parents had packed enough clothes for a week and I had very little time to tell Gerard where we were going. I begged them to leave an hour later as I wanted to say goodbye to Mikey when in fact I was going to see Gerard. I ran all the way to his house and paused before knocking to catch my breath.  
"Frank!" Gee's grin spread across his face and I smiled warmly back at him.  
"Hey Gee, can I come in?" I felt rude inviting myself in but this was important.  
"Yea, sure" He shut the door behind me and kissed me, again I was lost in the moment.  
"Urgh that's gross" Bert retorted as he climbed down the stairs, to my relief Gerard didn't remove his lips from mine.  
"Come with me" he took my hand and led me towards his room. When we reached it I laid down on his bed, shortly followed by Gerard. He hovered over me and kissed along my jaw line towards my lips.  
"Wait. Gee. Stop. I have something important to tell you" I managed to say. He lingered on my lips before sighing and rolling onto the bed beside me.  
"I'm going away" I looked him straight in the eyes as I said this, I wanted to see his reaction.  
"For how long?" He murmured, I could tell he was upset but he tried to hide it.  
"Only a week" he still looked down.  
"I'll text you everyday" he looked up and smiled a genuine smile.  
"I'm going to hold you to that" and with that we resumed our positions on his bed. All we did was make out but it was still amazing.

A knock on the door ruined everything.  
"Frank. Your mom and dad are here" Mikey didn't look at me as he spoke, he was too focused on his phone. Gee gave me a pained look.  
"I don't want you to go, I can't not see you for a week" he whispered, only loud enough for me to hear as Mikey was steal lurking by the door.  
"I don't want to go either Gee. I'm really going to miss you" I whispered back, looking him straight in those gorgeous eyes of his. I leant in to kiss him once more, gently before reluctantly leaving his room, and out the front door. I may have misheard, but I was sure I heard a faint laugh from Bert.

I had been texting Gerard throughout the week and was really looking forward to getting home. He was the first person I'd visit, I felt bad for not spending much time with Mikey so I had texted him to and we were due to meet up in a few days. I tried not to be the jealous boyfriend but I couldn't help but wonder what Bert and Gerard were getting up to. But no matter what, I'd trust Gee. I decided to take a swim so I got up off of the floor where I was reading a comic and dived into the pool. The wedding had gone well, but I couldn't help but be bored throughout. As I swam round I let the water calm my nerves of seeing Gerard again, I was nervous that he may have started losing his feelings towards me.  
"Frank, come out of the pool. We're going to dinner soon and you need to get ready"  
It was only four o'clock but my mom assumed it would take me two hours to get ready. I didn't want to argue so I climbed out and walked towards my sun bed where by towel was waiting for me. I dried myself off before heading back inside. I loved being in different countries, I loved how in some places it was so hot that walking around bare foot burnt your feet. It was little things like that in life which people take for granted.

After eating out we went to a little bar on the beach, I excused myself and took a little walk. I enjoyed being alone sometimes, I didn't care if I looked like a loner, I just liked having time to think. I sat down on the sand and looked out across the sea, the sun was just beginning to set and it was honestly one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen. The sky was a mix between pink and orange and despite the fact that those colours usually clash, they complimented each other surprisingly well. I couldn't help but think how perfect this moment would be if Gerard was sat by my side. It had only been a week but I had missed him like I'd never missed anyone before. Right on queue my phone vibrated, I had received a new text. From Gerard. I smiled the first smile of the whole week.  
'_I really miss you Xo_' It was like he had read my mind. I immediately replied with,  
'_I miss you too xx'. _Gerard was surprisingly quick texting back.  
'_I'll see you tomorrow. Text me the second you're home Xo' _I smiled again, lay back in the sand and let my phone rest on my chest. Hearing the sounds of the waves was so relaxing, and I decided that when we reached the summer holidays I would go on holiday with Gee. We were old enough to go on our own so what was stopping us? My phone vibrated again, I expected it to be from Gerard. I was wrong. My mood diminished when I opened the message.  
'_Frank. It's Bert. We need to talk when you get back'_


	16. Chapter 16 He doesn't have many friends

**Okayy, people I know he'd be jetlagged and all but it's just easier for me to write if I don't include that. Also I included some genuine Gee and Frank quotes xD Hope you like it 3**

Chapter 16 – Down by the pool he doesn't have many friends

I arrived home at six o'clock and Gerard and I had arranged to meet up to go to dinner. I couldn't wait to see him but part of me wished I was seeing Bert to find out what he wanted to talk to me about. Don't get me wrong I was over the moon because I got to see my boyfriend but there was still the curiosity burning away inside of me. I paced around my bedroom wondering whether I should just give Bert a call to get over the paranoia after around half an hour of debating I decided to call. I dialled the number from which he texted me and waited for him to answer. With each ring I was trying to calm myself, until I reached his voicemail. I didn't bother leaving a message, I'd talk to him some other time. I was calmer now because I'd at least tried to contact him. I put on one of my smart but casual shirts before heading over to Gerard's, he drove last time so I insisted I'd take him this time. I was nervous seeing him again, but the minute I saw him my nerves faded.  
"FRANK!" I didn't have time to respond as he flew out of his house and jumped on me. I didn't mind though, I was just as excited to see him as he was to see me. He stood back up and kissed me on the lips, it wasn't gentle, it was full of passion. I could have stayed like that forever but I knew that that wasn't possible. I was the one to break the kiss, although it took all of my power to do so.  
"So, where'd you wanna go?" I asked, tonight was just about us, I didn't want to talk about Bert. But I had no doubt in my mind that he would come up in conversation.  
"I don't mind, where do-" I put my finger on his lips.  
"No, Gee. Where do YOU want to go?" I removed my finger so he could talk, but not before he had planted a kiss on it.  
"Somewhere that serves Italian food" I smiled, thankful he had picked something.  
"You like Italian food?" I opened the car door for Gerard, he laughed and stepped inside. Was he blushing? Once I was in the car he responded.  
"Yea, I'm like half Italian so" How did I not know that? Surely Mikey had told me? I couldn't remember.  
"Totally knew that" he laughed and rolled his eyes.

We picked the least busy restaurant, it had a veranda made from the Italian flag and we didn't realise until walking inside that there were candles in the middle of each table. I shot a look at Gerard who just winked in reply, causing my stomach to do flips.  
"Table for two?" A man, with a curly black moustache slurred in his obviously fake Italian accent.  
"Yes please" I replied, trying to hide my laughter from his pathetic attempt at looking enthusiastic. He picked up two menu's and began walking towards the back of the restaurant.  
"Can I get you any drinks?" I looked at Gerard, motioning him to decide.  
"I'll just have a coke please" I was confused as to why he didn't order a beer but pushed it aside.  
"Yea, I'll just have a coke too please" the man dropped the menu's on the table before storming away.  
"So, how was your holiday?" Gee asked me, leaning forward and hypnotising me with those gorgeous eyes of his. I had to look away or I'd be staring forever so I distracted myself with the cheap red and white chequered table cloth.  
"It was okay, would have been better if you were there though"  
"I really missed you Frank" he whispered in reply, I looked up again and saw that he was closer than I thought.  
"I missed you too Gee. More than you can imagine" he kissed my lips before sitting back in his chair. The waiter then returned, putting our coke's on the table and taking our food orders. Both Gerard and I ordered pizza. We started asking each other pointless questions.  
"I've got one, worst comic book superhero?" What I loved about Gerard, well another reason why I loved him, was the fact that I could ask him anything and he wouldn't judge me. Besides, he was interested in the same things as me.  
"Probably Speed ball. He looks ridiculous; his power is to make a bunch of bouncing balls come out of nowhere. Just kinda useless guy. What about you?" Gerard looked like he was genuinely thinking hard throughout his response. I didn't hesitate before answering.  
"Spiderman. Because he's whiney. He just whines about, 'Why am I superhero? This sucks'" Gerard laughed once I'd finished talking, probably because I'd tried to do my best Spiderman impression and failed. I decided to ask if Bert was still staying at his house and Gerard's amusement vanished within an instant.  
"Yea, he is. I found out why he got kicked out" He looked down at his hands.  
"Why?" Gee paused before answering.  
"He's been doing cocaine"  
"Oh. Why couldn't he stay at a friend's? His girlfriends?" Surely he could stay somewhere else, I didn't want that cocaine addict around my boyfriend. Gee looked me straight in the eyes.  
"Well he doesn't have many friends and well Bert's gay" _Great. _I thought.  
"Oh. How do you know?" I asked, there was an obvious way, Bert could have told Gerard. But I wanted to know exactly how he knew.  
"I just know."


	17. Chapter 17 Love it or leave it

**Sorry there hasn't been an update for a while, I've been real busy. Again there's a genuine Frank Iero quote xD also, I've read so many Frerard's where Frank or Gee get beaten up by their parents for being gay so I'ma do this differently xD Tell me what you think! 3**

Chapter 17 – Love it or leave it, you can't understand

I decided to let what Gee had said about Bert being gay pass and just enjoy our meal together. It was nice getting to know him as I was afraid we'd rushed into things, but I was wrong. He was perfect. After I'd dropped him home and we'd said our goodbyes I headed back to my place. I pulled up outside my house, it wasn't much but it was home. I opened the familiar wooden gate and walked down the short path towards the front door, which I unlocked and stepped inside. The sweet smell of cooking greeted me and a smile lingered on my lips as I realised my mom must have cooked her famous apple and blackberry pie. She was an amazing cook. Me? I burn everything and call it Cajun.  
"Mom, Dad? I'm home" I called out.  
"In the kitchen" Mom replied. I wandered in the kitchen and laughed when I saw my father eating a slice of pie and half of it was round his mouth.  
"He's such a messy eater isn't he Frank? Sometimes I wonder why I'm married to him" She winked at him and he gave her the finger in a jokey way.  
"How's Mikey?" Mom asked as she cut a slice of pie for myself and her.  
"Actually I need to talk to you about that" I murmured. I couldn't keep lying to my parents.  
"Oh?" She looked up at me concerned before putting the rest of the pie in the fridge. We walked to the table and sat down. I took a bite out of the pie and let the warmth of it calm my nerves. Sugar always helped. Once I'd gulped down my mouthful I looked up at my parents who were looking at me worriedly. I took a deep breath.  
"I didn't go and see Mikey"  
"Where did you go then?" Dad asked wiping the goo off his face.  
"Well you know Jen and I broke up?"  
"Yes, but only because I heard from her mother" Mom said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Whopps, messed up there. I was supposed to tell her these sorts of things otherwise she felt that I was excluding her from my life. Moms.  
"Mikey has a brother"  
"Frank. Where are you going with this son?" Dad sounded honestly confused. I turned my hands around nervously. I must have got that habit from dad, as he was doing the same thing.  
"I thought I was straight" I almost whispered.  
"Oh" Mom whispered in reply, I knew she understood and so did my father. I didn't know what to expect next, would they disown me?  
"Then I met Gerard"  
"And Gerard is Mikey's brother?" Dad asked.  
"Yea" I muttered, still not looking them in their eyes. I couldn't believe I was telling them, I hadn't even planned it. But sometimes doing things on the spot was better than planning; you have less time to be nervous and less time to work yourself up about it.  
"Okay Frank. I take it you're seeing this Gerard and as he's Mikey's brother, I approve" My eyes immediately darted to my mother, who was smiling a genuine smile. Shocked I stuttered,  
"Is that it?"  
"What else would there be?" She took the last bite from her piece of pie and picked up her plate to put in the dishwasher.  
"You're not going to yell?" I couldn't believe how calm they were being about it.  
"Of course not! You're our son, your sexuality just makes you who you are. In fact-" Dad paused.  
"I'm proud of you for telling us" He stood and patted me on my back. Mom returned from the dishwasher and slipped her arm around my dad's waist. He then placed his arm around her shoulder and they stood there, looking at me with admiration.  
"We're not going to treat you any differently" Mom added.  
"Oh. Okay then" I replied, still in shock.  
"We love you Frankie, always remember that" She leant forward and kissed my forehead before kissing my father on the lips. I finished my desert before walking in a daze to my room. I heard my parents muttering how they did well bringing up a son like me. When I reached my room I closed my curtains and sat on my bed in darkness. It was calming. I found myself drifting off to sleep, it had been a long day. But my phone vibrating soon made me alert again. I looked at the caller id. It was Bert.  
"Hello?" I spoke quietly, I didn't want my parents to hear this conversation.  
"Hey Frank" He smirked on the other end of the line.  
"What do you want?" I asked bluntly, I didn't want to play any games. I just wanted him to get to the point.  
"A lot of things" he laughed and I sighed. I was going to have to phrase this differently.  
"Why do you need to talk to me? What's this about?"  
"I think you mean _who _is this about" His voice was husky and something about it made my hands ball up into fists.  
"Alright. Who is this about?" I spoke through clenched teeth, I knew who he was going to say but I still had to hear it.  
"Are you sure you want to know?" He was really starting to annoy me and I couldn't hold my anger in any longer, I lost my composure and screamed down the phone.  
"YES BERT. Just tell me!" He laughed, proud that he'd made me so angry.  
"Calm down" He smirked. I could tell he had a huge smile on his face now, did he delight in making other's miserable? Of course he did. I took a deep breath.  
"Tell me"  
"Say please"  
"This is a joke."  
"If you want to know, say please" he whispered.  
"Bert. If you don't tell me, I'm just going to hang up" I was now massaging my temples with my thumb and finger. How did Gerard live with him?  
"Go on then, hang up. It doesn't bother me if you know or not, I just think you'd want to."  
I thought this through for a while before muttering the word please.  
"Better." I waited for him to continue.  
"Gerard's good in bed." And with that, he hung up.


	18. Chapter 18 Rip into your heart

**Kinda short, sorry. Wasn't expecting to write another chapter tonight but someoneeee. *cough* Zoe *cough* kinda made me :P Tell me what you think, oh and thank you everyone for the very kind reviews so far! I love you all 3**

Chapter 18 – As ice cold hands rip into your heart

I didn't quite know what to do with myself, so I just sat on my bed, with the phone still attached to my ear. I was in shock, Gerard wouldn't have, would he? No, of course not. Bert was just trying to get to me, he was on cocaine for goodness sake. It felt like years before I placed my phone on the desk, I realised I was shaking. I had a horrible sick feeling in my stomach and as I walked past my wardrobe I saw, in the mirror, I looked paler than usual. So I decided it would probably be best to go and get some water, I crept down the stairs as it was quite late and opened the door to the kitchen very slowly as it always creaked.  
"Frank? What are you doing up?" Dad was watching television and looked up at me with concerned eyes.  
"You don't look to good son" _you don't say, _I thought to myself.  
"Just feel a bit sick, gonna get some water" we spoke no more than that, my dad probably thought it'd be best to leave me be. Which, was a good idea as I felt like if I were to talk again my guts would spill all over the wooden floor. When I entered my room once more, I shut the door behind me, took a sip of water and sat back on my bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep but I shut my eyes just to rest them. The second I did so however, I pictured them together and gagged. A silent tear slowly fell down my face, I didn't know what to do or how to feel. I slipped under my duvet and closed my eyes once again.

"_Bert, we can't do this" Gerard pushed Bert off him and sat back up from his bed.  
"Why not?" Bert whined, kissing Gee's neck.  
"Because of Frank"  
"Who?"  
"Frank? My boyfriend" Despite Gee's words, he didn't stop Bert from lingering around his neck.  
"Mmm, forget about him. He left you here, he pretty much set this up to happen" Bert smirked before pulling Gerard's face to him, who in reply moaned into the kiss. _

I woke with a start, my pillow was wet from my tears and my face felt damp. I sunk back down onto my soggy pillow and stared at a spot on my ceiling. Too soon my alarm clock sounded and I reluctantly rolled out of bed. Another day at school, perfect. I wasn't ready to face Gerard. I didn't know what I'd say to him. I picked up my phone and held down the 'on' button. When I did so, a text message alert immediately appeared. Just my luck, it was from Gee.  
'Look alive sunshine :) Xo'  
I sighed, how could he act normal towards me after what he'd done? In fact, how had he sat though dinner with me all night knowing that a few days before he'd fucked Bert. I couldn't hold it in, I ran to the bathroom and the contents of my stomach erupted into the toilet. Once I was finished the bitter taste was left in my mouth and I was grateful I had the water from last night leftover to drink. I carefully walked towards my room and drank the water slowly, not wanting to be sick again. With every breath I took my muscles in my stomach hurt from the convulsions. A knock sounded on my door, before my mom entered.  
"Frank? Honey are you okay" She sat on my bed and stroked my wet fringe away from my face.  
"Fine" I lied.  
"You don't look it and your temperature, you're burning up" She paused before continuing.  
"I think you should stay at home today" I didn't bother arguing, when Mom said something she meant it and she would stand firm until you listened. She left my room soon after, she didn't have work today, for some reason. I suspected she'd requested the day off as I was sick. It literally felt like somebody had ripped my heart out and put it in the fire just to watch it melt. When my stomach calmed down, without thinking I picked up my phone and hit the 'reply' button from Gerard's text.  
'Don't act like nothing happened, I know everything.' I hesitated before writing the last part, 'it's over'. I didn't care that I'd dumped him by text, he deserved it. I always thought Gee was the type of person to never ever hurt me. But he seemed completely different to me now. I managed to drift off to sleep, only to be woken by a desperate knock on the front door.


	19. Chapt 19 Who put the words in your head?

Have you noticed that the chapter titles are from MCR songs? Well besides from the first few :P

Chapter 19 – Who put the words in your head?

The knocking stopped once my mom had answered the door and this was followed by hushed murmuring. I assumed it was Gerard especially as the footsteps of the visitor was heading towards my bedroom. He didn't bother knocking he just walked straight in and shut the door behind him.  
"Hi" I managed to whisper, sitting up in my bed. Gerard didn't reply, he just paced around my room. He didn't even look at me.  
"Gerard?"  
"Why did you end it with me Frank?" it was then that I realised the reason he didn't look at me was because there were tears streaming down his angelic face.  
"Because-" I paused.  
"Because I know" I didn't think I needed to say anything else.  
"Know what?" Gee sat down at the end of my bed, keeping his distance from me.  
"C'mon Gee. You know what" I looked him straight in the eye, I thought he'd break the contact but he just stared back with a pleading look in his eyes.  
"KNOW WHAT?" He shouted, but not loud enough for my Mom to hear and I thanked him mentally for that.  
"ABOUT YOU AND BERT" I couldn't keep calm, it was impossible. His face drained of colour and he looked genuinely shocked.  
"What?" He was quieter now.  
"You fucked him when I was away"  
"WHAT?" His voice was raised again.  
"Gee don't act dumb" I couldn't be bothered with anymore game playing. I just wanted to know the truth. He scooted down the bed towards me and took my hand in his.  
"Frank" He whispered, I kept my head down, tears forming in my eyes.  
"Frank" he said again, and placed one finger under my chin forcing me to look directly into his eyes.  
"I would never, ever, do anything to hurt you"  
I blinked back the tears but one annoyingly escaped, Gerard smiled and wiped it away.  
"So you and Bert didn't-"  
"God no!" he smiled and kissed my lips gently. Relief washed over me and I kissed him back, I couldn't believe I'd ever believed someone over Gerard.  
"Frank, whatever made you think that?" He whispered, not moving an inch.  
"Bert" Gerard's expression changed dramatically, his moved away abruptly and lingered by my closed door.  
"Gee?" He turned around quickly and walked back towards me, holding a hand out to help me off the bed. I took it and stood there in front of him.  
"What happened to make him say that?" I asked.  
"Frank! I'm just going to the shops! Is everything okay?" Mom called from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Yea, see ya" I called back. When we heard the front door close Gee leant his forehead on mine.  
"I don't know. But he was acting weird the whole time you were away. I guess it was because I wouldn't stop talking about you" his face grew a gorgeous shade of red, he was blushing, how cute. He soon overcame his embarrassment and spoke again.  
"Frank. I love you with all my heart and don't ever forget that. There is no one that could ever replace you" I knew he was telling the truth and so I replied by kissing him again on the lips.  
"I love you Gee. I'm so sorry" He held me by my shoulders.  
"Frank. Don't be sorry!"  
"But, I shouldn't have believed Bert without asking you first" I again had to hold back the tears.  
"You were upset, it's understandable. I'm sorry Bert was such a douche" his expression mirrored mine.  
"Hold on, why are we sorry? Bert should be the one that's sorry" I spoke the exact truth, why were we apologising for Bert's actions?  
"You're right. Let's go"  
"Let's go?" Did he really expect me to go to school? We were an hour late, plus I just didn't really feel up to it. I still felt a bit sick.  
"We're going to mine, to confront Bert"

We walked hand in hand in silence all the way to Gerard's house, it wasn't that far away and the silence wasn't awkward, Gee was one of the few people I felt comfortable around. Gerard was smiling as he unlocked his front door.  
"Bert?" He called up the stairs.  
"Yea Gee?" Bert's husky voice replied instantly.  
"Come downstairs a sec, I need to talk to you" Within an instant Bert had rushed excitedly down the stairs, but froze when he realised I was with Gee. I laughed, it felt good to see his disappointment after how he'd made me feel.  
"Oh"  
"Yes. 'oh' exactly Bert. What were you thinking?" Gee's tone of voice held a hint of anger, but he wasn't expressing it yet. He just held my hand tightly, stroking it with his thumb.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Bert was wearing a red shirt today and unfortunately it suited him, but you know what they say about red, the colour of evil. He turned and walked into the living room, with Gee and I following closely behind.  
"Bert, c'mon dude, why did you tell Frank we fucked?" Gee asked, Bert switched on the TV and slumped down in the couch.  
"Cos we did" he chuckled.  
"BERT" Gerard shouted and Bert realised this was no longer a game as he sighed and switched the TV off.  
"Fine!" He jumped up and walked straight over to us.  
"You want to know why I told you pathetic little 'boyfriend' that we fucked?"  
"Erm, excuse me Frank's not path-" Bert interrupted Gerard.  
"Because I wish we had, I want you Gerard" Bert moved so close to Gee that I thought I'd be sick again. I wouldn't be able to cope if they kissed right now, I actually think a part of me would die.  
"Wha, what?" Gee stuttered, obviously caught off guard.  
"I told Frank we fucked so that you guys would break up, I'd comfort you and you'd realise how much better I am for you" This earned a laugh from Gerard.  
"Do you realise how stupid that sounds? Bert, Frank is perfect for me. In fact sometimes I think I'm not good enough for him" he looked at me while he said this, despite talking to Bert. I couldn't help myself, I crushed my lips to Gerard's, I didn't care that Bert was standing right beside us, mouth hanging open. I just wanted Gee, and I wanted him now. Gee broke away, muttered, "Bert. You need to leave. Now" before forcing my lips back to his.


	20. Chapter 20 You brought me your love

**This was going to be the last chapter but my friend begged me to write another one, soooooooo, if it's crap. Tell me :P Kay, this chapter's titled by one of their albums but it's still MCR – Related xD**

Chapter 20 – You brought me your love

Bert muttered a few words before storming out of the room and slamming the front door. Gerard pushed me onto the couch and climbed on top of me, kissing me ferociously. My hands pulled at his hair forcing his face closer to mine. One of his hands slipped under my shirt, stroking my pale skin. With every touch of his gentle hands my skin felt as though it were going to burst into flame. His hand wandered down towards my crotch and I let out a shocked moan when he began rubbing, causing me to harden quickly. He pulled away, questioning me with his eyes. I didn't need to reply, we both knew it was going to happen and so he quickly stood up and led me to his bedroom.

As soon as we entered the room, our lips were locked once again.  
I wanted to be in control so I made the first move, I hooked my fingers under Gee's shirt and pulled it over his head. I stared at his chest in admiration, he was so beautiful. He saw my expression and winked in reply. By pointing to the bed I ordered him to lie down, he obeyed without complaint. As I walked over to the bed I took my own top off and then pinned Gerard down, giggling slightly. We began kissing again, our tongues linking and fitting together perfectly. I pulled away and kissed him along his jaw line before moving my way down painfully slow, I wanted to tease him but to a degree I was teasing myself. I just wanted to have him, right then and there but I'd never been one to just go straight into it. When I reached his crotch he tangled his fingers in my hair and pushed me down, he moaned at the contact. I looked up, winked at him and then quickly moved back up to kiss him. Did he really think I'd give in that easily? He clearly got fed up of waiting as he flipped me over and climbed on top of me so that our previous positions were reversed. Keeping his lips on mine he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a square package. We were both breathing heavily now as I tugged at his jeans, eventually pulling them off, before long mine had joined Gerard's in a pile on the floor. I gave him the nod to continue and shakily he opened the package, we couldn't wait any longer. He slipped on the condom before kissing me lightly on the lips.  
"Turn over" He whispered, in that voice that made him impossible to resist. I did as I was told and leant on all fours. Slowly I felt one of Gerard's fingers enter me, I expected it to hurt but it shockingly didn't. He then inserted another and moved them around slowly, I involuntarily let out a moan, encouraging him further.  
"Just. Do. It." I managed through breaths, just as Gerard pulled his fingers out and entered me slowly, careful not to hurt me. He began moving slowly before speeding up his pace. He hit my spot and I cried out in pleasure only making it more enjoyable for him and we were soon screaming each other's name, sweating against each other. My head was spinning and my vision was beginning to blur, just before I thought the pleasure couldn't increase, Gee reached round and grabbed my dick. He began pumping and I couldn't hold it in any longer, with one loud shout of his name I exploded all over his bed. Gerard soon followed before collapsing next to me.

Some time passed as we waited for our heart rates to return to normal along with our breathing. We cleaned ourselves up with some tissue lying next to the bed and entwined our fingers.  
"You know what Frank?" I heard him ask, breaking the peaceful silence.  
"Mmm?"  
"I've never met anyone like you before"  
"I hope that's a good thing" I laughed.  
"Of course it's a good thing" he squeezed my hand and kissed me on my forehead.  
"So what happened to waiting?" I assumed he was talking about having sex.  
"I couldn't resist you" I answered honestly, to my disappointment he laughed.  
"Seriously though Frank?"  
"I'm being dead serious" My tone flat, un-amused.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Yes really, why would I be joking? You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, outside and in" I'd never felt comfortable enough around anyone to explain my true feelings. But Gerard was different. I turned to face Gerard after I'd received no reply, and saw that his eyes were filling with tears. One fell silently down his cheek and I wiped it away by kissing it.  
"Frank. You're amazing, you know that right? I don't deserve you" I almost slapped him right across the face, how could he say something like that?  
"Gee! Don't say that ever again! If anything, I don't deserve YOU. But I love you and I know that you love me"  
"I love you Frank" His tears disappeared and his face was pure happiness. I laid back down next to my boyfriend and everything was perfect.

Until I remembered what Bert had muttered before leaving. I squinted my eyes as I recalled his words: 'This isn't over'


	21. Chapter 21 Come angels of unknown

**This chapter is really, really crap. Sorry 3**

Chapter 21 – Come angels of unknown

Throughout school the next day I had a huge grin across my face, all because of the day before. I'd spent all day with my boyfriend and we'd had sex, it was as perfect as I'd expected. I walked with Mikey to the cafeteria.  
"So why weren't you in school yesterday?" Mikey asked, pacing ahead of me. He had an odd walk, you wouldn't notice it though unless you really looked for it. I guess it's because his knees sorta pointed inwards.  
"I was ill" I thought it best not to tell him I was actually fucking his brother, besides, I wasn't exactly lying. I had been ill, but Gee had made it better.  
"Oh. Why are you so happy?" I hadn't realised I was still smiling, but now that Mikey had pointed it out I only smiled more.  
"No reason" I lied. Mikey saw straight through me.  
"You had sex last night didn't you?" He asked, peering at me through the corner of his eye. How the hell did he know? I let out a nervous laugh, not knowing how else to respond. Mikey, unfortunately took this the wrong way.  
"Did you cheat on Gerard?" He shouted.  
"NO! Mikey! Shut up!" I could feel various different eyes on me and I didn't like attention. Well, not that type of attention. Realisation finally hit Mikey.  
"EW! Gross! Dude! Oh my God!" His face was pure disgust, he clearly didn't want to know about mine and Gee's intimate relationship. You couldn't blame him. I let out a laugh.  
"You asked"  
"Yea and I wish I hadn't" he muttered under his breath, only making me laugh more. We approached our usual table and I had to stop before walking over because Gee looked especially beautiful today. I still couldn't understand how this angel could love me as much as I loved him. I began walking again and Gee looked up and his eyes lit up.  
"Frank!" He squealed, sometimes he really acted like a little kid. But that just made him cuter. Besides, I couldn't help but mirror his excitement.  
"Gee!" he jumped up and ran over to me, embracing me in a bear hug. Have you ever touched someone and received an electric shock from them and it kinda hurt? Well that's how it felt every time I touched Gee, except it didn't hurt. It was one of the most amazing feelings I'd ever experienced and this spark between us only seemed to have intensified after yesterday. He didn't pull me out of the hug but he tilted his head so that he could kiss me lightly on my lips.  
"How are you?" He asked smiling warmly at me.  
"Good, you?" I replied  
"Amazing. How was yesterday for you?" he winked at me and I felt myself blushing.  
"It was the best day of my life" I answered honestly.  
"Me too" he kissed me once more on my lips before leading me to the table were Mikey, Ray and Bob were sitting.  
"Mikey did you borrow my phone this morning?" Gee asked picking at some green mush of peas on his plate.  
"Nope, why?"  
"I can't find it anywhere. Maybe I left it in the car"  
"Most likely, you gonna eat those?" Mikey asked, but before Gerard could reply he had stuck his fork out and scooped up the mushy peas.  
"Eurgh, how can you eat those Mikey?" It was the first time I'd heard Bob talk all day.  
"They're good" Mikey said between chews.  
"I don't get how you can eat something that looks like it's come from your nose" we all burst out laughing except for Mikey who put his fork down and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

It was finally fifth lesson which meant that soon school would be over and I could do something with Gerard. I glanced down at my outfit, I was wearing my skinny jeans, black converse and a bright red shirt. I hadn't realised I'd chosen something quite colourful today, it must reflect on my new found happiness. I had Gee to thank for that. Don't you find that when you're waiting for a lesson to end, the hour seems to drag unnaturally slow? I wrote the answers to each question on the sheet without really thinking, I just wrote whatever came into my head. The ink in my fountain pen began to run out so I shook it, and sighed heavily when the ink splurted onto my paper. It didn't ruin my good mood though, nothing could change my mood. I asked to go and get some tissue to clear up my paper and got a single nod in response. Some teachers really believed they were superior to the students. As I entered the male toilets the musky smell of piss greeted me. Why were male toilets so disgusting? The stained brown floor was wet and I prayed it was only water. I entered one of the cubicles, no tissue, entered the one next to it, no tissue. Did the cleaners not keep track of these toilets? I sighed and decided it was a waste of time going to a different set of toilets so I just went back to class, the ink would be dried by now anyway. When I got back I got the urge to look at my phone. I unzipped my bag, quietly as to not to disturb the other students and unlocked my phone. I had one new text, from Gerard.  
'Found my phone. Meet me in the woods after school, wanna try something ;) Xo'


	22. Chapter 22 Run, run, bunny run

**Sorry it's so short! 3**

Chapter 22 – Run, run, bunny run

When the bell finally rang I hurried out of school and down towards the woods, it wasn't that far away and so I arrived within ten minutes. I decided to walk around for a while, Gee would probably be let out late from his lesson seeing as he wasn't the star pupil. I pushed open the rusty metal gate and began walking down the stone path. I inhaled the musky smell of rain, it was so refreshing. I pushed some branches out of my face and stepped through the shrubbery towards a bench placed in an open field. In the summer the field was beautiful, hundreds of multicoloured plants sprouted up and reached up to the heavens. I couldn't wait for summer, it had a certain smell that I couldn't quite explain and the days are longer. I used to be depressed and slit my wrists, (no point in denying it but when I met Gee that all changed) and the summer would make me happier, I had no idea why but it'd give me that glimpse of hope. The wind caressed my cheek and it felt as though gentle fingers were running through my hair. I glanced at my watch, I'd been sitting there for half an hour. Just as I was about to call Gee my phone began ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Frank it's Ray"  
"Oh hey, what's up?" Ray was such a nice guy but I didn't really feel like talking right now. I just wanted to see Gee.  
"Just wondering if you wanted to come over today? Bob and Mikey are coming over to watch some films and stuff. Gee's invited too, gonna call him after talking to you"  
"Argh man, I'd love to dude but I'm meeting up with Gee to umm" I didn't know how to finish that sentence, I didn't even think Gee was into fucking in public places but he was into vampires and all that jazz so I guess it made sense.  
"To just spend some time together" I added, to be on the safe side.  
"Oh okay, don't worry about it. Maybe we can all do something another day? Feels like ages since we last did something"  
"I know, it's been ages. Sure dude" We said our goodbyes before hanging up. Just as I did so, I received a text from Gee.  
'Where are you? Xx'  
'On the bench in the field off the main path, know where that is? Xo' I replied quickly.  
'Be there soon Xx'  
_That's strange, _I thought, Gee normally puts Xo. But I brushed the thought away quickly. Who cares?

I lost myself again in the beauty of the woods and the coolness of the breeze, I looked up at the sky. The grey clouds were creeping back, covering the sky in a blanket of dullness. It was as if the sky was warning someone, warning them to go home. My phone began ringing for the second time, Ray, again. I sighed as I accepted the call.  
"What Ray?" I asked, a little impatiently.  
"Are you alone?" He replied, sounding worried.  
"Yea why?"  
"Because Gee's at mine, he turned up with Mikey"  
"What the fuck? Put him on the phone, now" How _could he stand me up like this? _I heard Ray passing the phone hurriedly.  
"Hello?"  
"Why did you text me asking to meet me in the woods if you were gonna go to Ray's the whole time?" My tone was bitter and I knew it, but I didn't care. He'd stood me up afterall, I felt like an idiot.  
"What? Frank, you know my phone's miss-" He stopped midsentence.  
"Bert must have stolen my phone. Where are you Frank?" Shit. I hadn't thought of that.  
"I'm in the woods, on a bench off the main path"  
"Are you near the road?"  
"Kinda"  
"Get out of there and meet me by the road" Panic was clear in Gerard's voice.  
"Okay"  
"I love you Frank"  
"I love you too"

I hung up the phone and began walking back towards the road, I didn't want to run because I didn't want to risk tripping up. I wasn't scared, I just didn't understand why Bert wanted to meet me. When Gee picked me up we would go back to his and wait for Bert to turn up, he would get over it. What he felt for Gee was just a little crush, nothing like what I felt for Gee. I was thinking about him when someone approached behind me.

The next thing I knew was blackness.

My head was spinning, I remember seeing the floor beneath me moving but my body stayed still. Clumps of leaves and twigs hooked underneath my legs. My jeans were caked in mud. I had no idea what was happening.


	23. Chapt 23 Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I took a little longer to write this chapter and I reallyyyyy hope you like it. Bert disgusts me. Xo 3**

Chapter 23 – Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

When my head finally cleared enough, I opened my eyes and looked up to be greeted by a lake stretching across the horizon line. I'd never been this far into the woods before and if I ever got out of this I'd love to take Gee here. It was beautiful, the lake was blanketed by a hovering mist that was creeping slowly towards me.

I turned my head to the left and saw Bert staring at me with wide eyes, that annoying smirk playing on his lips.  
"Oh heyy Frank, what brings you here?" His smile got wider, he reminded me of the joker from batman. I'd never hated anyone in my life, it wasn't my nature, but Bert was really starting to piss me off.  
"Arsehole" I muttered loud enough to hear.  
"Now, now, no need for name calling" he laughed that wicked laugh of his. I sat up to find that my arms were pulled tightly around a tree, and it felt as though they were handcuffed.  
"Shut up Bert" I spat, I didn't want to talk to him. He walked quickly over to me and knelt down so that our faces were inches apart. I felt his warm breath against my skin and it sent shivers down my spine but it was nowhere near as powerful as it was with Gerard. Besides, it was completely different, Gerard's touch didn't make me want to puke, whereas Bert's did. I furrowed my brow in disgust and attempted to turn my face to the right but I was instantly pulled back to face Bert by his dirty hand. To my disgust he leant further forward and pressed his slimy lips against mine briefly before pulling back.  
"You taste good" he spoke quietly and winked at me.  
"What are you planning Bert?" I asked, curiosity had got the better of me.  
"You know, I have no idea. My plan stops here. But I've always been good at improvising" He winked again and my skin crawled, he was disgusting. He forced his lips to mine once again and tried to slip his tongue into my mouth but I kept my lips firmly shut. I tried pulling away again but he kept me there and just as his tongue was about to invade into my mouth I remembered my legs were free and I kicked him square in the nuts. He moaned and pulled away, grabbing his crotch as if that were going to stop the pain. Once he stopped writhing around on the floor he awkwardly stood up.  
"You like it rough then." He stated, before adding, "We have more in common than I thought".

Bert was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.  
"Oh, hey Gee baby" I cringed at his nickname, how could someone be so sleezy?  
"Frank? Who? Oh yea, he's here" He laughed at his own joke.  
"I don't know where we are" I was staring him in the eyes, pleading him to let me go. I wanted Gee more than ever.  
"Tell you what Gerard, why don't you just forget about Frank? I know he's forgotten about you... How do I know? Well he played tonsil tennis with me... I'm not asking you to believe me but it's the truth...I'll haven't thought that far ahead" It was difficult hearing only half of the conversation but I knew Gerard wouldn't believe Bert, I would never do anything to hurt him and he knew that. Bert turned to face the lake and the breeze blew his greasy hair, allowing his face to be fully seen in the setting sun. If he weren't such an arsehole I'd say that he sometimes looked good looking. But he was not even a piece of dirt in comparison to Gerard.  
"Fuck me. Yea. Fuck me and if you still feel the same about me after then I'll let Frank go. But I know you love me Gee, you just need to realise it." A single tear began to fall silently down his cheek and for a split second I felt sorry for him. I say for a second because as soon as he slammed his phone shut he turned to talk to me once again.  
"I'm not going to let you go. If I can't have Gee, then neither can you." I spat on the floor as if it would help me be rid of him.  
"In fact. We could be together" My eyes darted straight to his face, desperately searching for a hint of sarcasm. There was none. He was deadly serious. What the hell was wrong with this guy?  
"Bert. You HONESTLY think I'd want to be with you after you did this to me?" Confusion crossed his face before that familiar smirk returned.  
"I have ways of making you change your mind"  
"Whatever" I was fed up of listening, I just wanted to sleep, my eyes were growing heavy and I was beginning to get a headache. But Bert clearly wasn't finished talking.  
"How did you even get Gerard?" he spoke quietly and sat cross-legged in front of me. I honestly couldn't answer that. I had no idea.  
"I don't know"  
"He was straight before he met you. I made so many subtle hints but, but he was straight" he was playing with his hands.  
"That's great Bert" he moved close to my face once more, I was getting fed up of this.  
"How did you convert him?"  
"I DON'T KNOW BERT" I shouted, he was doing my head in, couldn't he just leave me alone?  
"FUCK YOU. You don't deserve him! You don't appreciate him like I would!" He retaliated. I resisted the urge to scream that I was the one that actually _had_ Gerard. Instead I just allowed him to murmur to himself about how Gee was supposed to be with him and that I was just getting in the way. Soon I fell into a light sleep to the sound of the wind, dreading the agony I would wake in.


	24. Chapter 24 The world is ugly

**Tell me what you think 3**

Chapter 24 – The world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me

I woke in the shivering cold by the sound of my teeth chattering. I looked around to see Bert lying with his back to me on a bench by the lake. _What I'd give to push him in right now_, I thought to myself. I move slightly and just as I did so my phone fell out of my pocket into my lap. If I could just reach it with my hand I'd be able to ring Gee. I attempted to reach it with my cuffed hands but that was impossible. So I bent down to try and reach it with my mouth. A shooting pain ran up my neck, and I could tell it would stay for a while. I tried again and again. No luck. I threw my head back as a tear fell from my eye. How long was Bert going to keep me tied up here? I relaxed my neck as I stared across the lake. The night sky reflected off of the water and made the night looked never ending. _One more try, _I thought, _for Gee. _I reached down once more, hooked my phone with my tongue and held it firmly in my mouth. I pulled my knees up to my stomach and dropped the phone gently on my knee. If the situation wasn't so serious I would have laughed at myself. I was grateful for buying a cell with medium size keys and so used my nose to click the call button. A screen with my most recent calls appeared, I'd missed 24 calls from Mikey's number. I clicked the call button again and prayed to God someone would pick up. I'd been on the phone for a minute and the ringing continued. I was just about to give up when Gerard's voice answered.  
"FRANK?" relief washed over me.  
"Heyy Gee" I laughed quietly, I didn't want to risk waking Bert up.  
"Are you okay? Are you with Bert? Where are you? Are you sa-" He was so worried about me it was cute.  
"I'm fine Gee. Well, I'm currently tied to a tree but other than that I'm fine"  
"Where are you?" He repeated his previous question.  
"I don't quite know. I'm by a lake if that helps?"  
"And you were in the local woods before?" Gerard asked, I could tell he was thinking hard.  
"Yea. Before he knocked me out" I laughed at the stupidity of the whole situation.  
"I'm coming. If he lays another finger on you, I swear to God he'll never see the light of day again" I couldn't help but get a warm feeling inside over how protective he was. Of course he didn't mean he was going to kill Bert, Gerard was too kind to do so.  
"Gee, I'm fine. Honest"  
"Did he do anything else?" Gee asked, calmer now. I bashed around the truth in my head. Debating whether to tell him or not.  
"Well, he errr" I paused.  
"He what?" Gee asked, I could hear the slight anger returning.  
"He kissed me" I spoke extremely quietly and quickly.  
"He did WHAT?" His voice was full of bitter anger.  
"Gee calm down. He won't do it again, I errr, kicked him in the balls" I smiled as I recalled the situation. Despite Gerard's obvious anger, I heard the sound I missed more than anything. Gerard's laugh never failed to cheer me up. I didn't know how long I'd spent in the woods, but I already really missed him. It hurt to be away from him.  
"Didn't think you had it in you" Gee laughed.  
"Hey. Mr. Way. I may be short but man am I strong" It was the truth, I'd always been strong. For a short guy.  
"We'll have to test that when you get home" he had that husky tone to his voice again, the one I couldn't resist and I actually felt myself getting hard. I laughed carefully, I didn't want to risk dropping the phone.  
"Yes we will"  
"I'm nearly at the woods." His voice was serious again.  
"Okay. Go along the main path and turn off to the clearing, that's where I was last"  
"Okay. I doubt there'll be any clues or anything. I might have to ring Mikey" regret was clear in his tone. I just wanted to hold him, tell him everything was okay. Bert was just being a moody, jealous, fucked up teenager. We all have our moments.  
"How? You stole his cell" I reminded him.  
"I'll call the home phone" he replied.  
"Oh, okay" I was upset that I'd have to hang up the phone, it was so comforting to just hear his voice.  
"Frank. I'll be there soon. I won't let him hurt you." He was quieter now and I hear his footsteps down the phone, the familiar sound of twigs cracking.  
"Gee?"  
"Yea?"  
"This means so much to me, you coming to get me."  
"I'd do anything for you Frank. You can be real stubborn sometimes but just remember no matter how ugly the world gets, I'll be there for you" A tear fell from my eye, I was crying a lot more since I met Gee. But they were happy tears.  
"I love you so much Frank" Was he, was he crying too?  
"I love you Gerard"  
"I've got to go, I'll be there soon"  
"Bye" and I heard the click as he hung up the phone. I didn't know whether to drop my knees or not, if I did the phone would fall and Gee wouldn't be able to ring me. I decided it was probably best to keep still and keep the phone balancing despite the ache I was now feeling. Just as I was thinking about Gerard, Bert stirred awake.


	25. Chapter 25  I'll end my days with you

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but this is one LONG chapter to make up for it. It's like 5 a4 pages xD Hope you like it 3**

Chapter 25 – I'll end my days with you, in a hail of bullets

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as I heard Bert's sleepy footsteps heading towards me. I evened out my breathing and was surprised by how convincing I sounded. Bert let out a sigh and turned back to return to his bench. I kept my eyes shut until I was sure he was asleep again. I opened them slowly and glanced in Bert's direction, yup, fast asleep with his mouth wide open. Gross. I swung my head around to loosen up my neck and my eyes discovered a dark figure moving closer to me from the right. My breath hitched in my throat, I didn't want to scream if it was Gee but what if it wasn't? What if it was a murderer? Looking back I could laugh at myself, but whilst I was in the situation I was terrified.  
"Frank?" I heard a hissed whisper come from the figure. My fear was washed away and relief flooded in.  
"Heyy Gee" I smiled brightly at him.  
"How did you find me?" He walked into a thin beam of light shining down from the silver moon. My heart began beating wildly, I loved him so much.  
"Mikey knows these woods like the back of his hand, he kinda directed me through it" He whispered, not wanting to risk Bert waking. Gee went behind the tree and started fumbling with the handcuffs. Next thing I knew they were dangling in Gerard's hands.  
"How did you do that?" I asked, he didn't have a key or anything.  
"Easy. I just pulled them apart. They're pretty flimsy, I guess Bert likes it kinky" Gee laughed, examining the cuffs. They looked as if they were made from plastic and they had fluffy bits sticking out of them.  
"Maybe you should keep hold of them" I suggested, trying to make myself sound seductive. In reply Gee cocked an eyebrow before pulling me into a deep kiss. I was still sat on the ground and so he pushed me up against the tree and ran one hand up towards my hair before pulling my head closer to him. I had butterflies in my stomach but not from nerves, Gee just had that effect on me. I unwillingly pulled away.  
"Not here" I gasped between breaths, Gerard moaned in reply. Our foreheads touching.  
"We don't want to wake Bert" I added.  
"I dunno, it'd be pretty funny seeing his reaction" I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Is someone horny?" I laughed, keeping my voice low.  
"That's not my fault" He moaned once more. In reply I ran my hand from his hair down his front slowly and just before I reached his crotch I jumped up and began walking back in the direction from which Gee appeared.  
"Urgh. You're such a tease" he replied catching up with me and taking hold of my hand. I still felt the electricity running through our bodies. Despite the hideous events from earlier that night, this was perfect. Me and Gee, together walking through the moonlight.  
"You're staying at mine tonight" Gee spoke after what must have been a ten minute silence. We were still not out of the woods.  
"I told my mom yesterday I probably would anyway" We were walking faster and soon we were back on the road and walking past our school. It seemed like a lifetime ago I walked out of the school gates. I was relieved to see the school, it meant we weren't far from Gerard's house.  
"So what are we gonna do about Bert?" I asked, he clearly wasn't going to leave us alone. He wasn't going to stop until he had Gerard.  
"I think we should go to the police"  
"Gee. Be serious. We can't go to the police" What would the police do?  
"Frank. He knocked you out, held you against your will and he kissed you, which could be seen as sexual harassment. We need to go to the police" Okay, so I hadn't thought of that.  
"I see" I couldn't think of anything else to say. We arrived at Gerard's and slumped up to his room, before we both collapsed onto his bed. I stole a quick look at his clock. It was 5:28am. Fuck. It was much later than I thought. I felt kind of bad for leaving Bert in the woods alone but I ignored the guilt as Gerard had kissed me lightly.  
"I love you Frank"  
"I love you too Gee"  
"I will never let anyone hurt you, I'll end my days with you in a hail of bullets if I have to" tears formed in my eyes, what had I done to deserve someone this amazing?  
"Gee. I love you. So much" I choked as a tear fell from my eye. I smiled when I saw his expression mirrored mine, I wiped a tear from his beautiful eyes.  
"Sleep well" he whispered and soon I fell asleep.

I woke by the sound of the smoke alarm. I groaned and looked at the clock. 12.16. I'd slept in the woods for a little while but I'd got an extra seven round Gee's, who was still asleep next to me. That guy could sleep through anything, I smiled, kissed his forehead and went downstairs to see what was going on. I skipped into the kitchen to see Mikey with a pan on the stove, clouds of grey smoke emitting off of it.  
"And I thought I burnt things" I joked.  
"FRANK!" He dropped the pan and embraced me in a hug. The alarm, thankfully shut off.  
"Hey Mikey" I looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen table and saw it was piled with junk.  
"So... What happened?" I pointed at the pan and wrinkled my nose at the smell of burning.  
"Well I decided to make pancakes, but then I wanted to put together my aeroplane and I forgot about the pan and well, it burnt"  
"Hold on. You wanted to put together your aeroplane? Wow, how old are you?" I joked.  
"Shut up. I love arts and crafts" I realised the Way family were really creative, I'd seen many drawing's Gerard had done across his desk in the previous times I'd visited his house and they were amazing. So original, I'd never seen anything like it.  
"Fair enough" I smiled at him and he returned it. He was really similar to Gee, he also was very easy to be around. But he was a lot more shy than Gee, once you got to know him though, you have trouble shutting him up.  
"Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower if you don't mind?" I'm sure he didn't but I thought it polite to ask anyway.  
"Sure dude" I turned to leave.  
"Hey Frank?" I looked back over my shoulder.  
"Yup?"  
"Where's Bert?" I cringed at the name, the guy just made me sick.  
"Don't know. We left him in the woods"  
"Do you think he'll try and come here?" Mikey asked, sounding a little worried.  
"I don't know, maybe" I didn't want to worry Mikey but there was no point in lying to him.  
"Okay" I paused before walking back upstairs towards the bathroom. I pulled open the wooden door and stepped onto the tiled blue floor. I stripped down out of my clothes and pulled open the shower curtain. The handle was quite difficult to turn as I was feeling quite weak but I soon managed to turn it and the water came gushing out. As soon as I stepped into the flow of water brown liquid began dripping down my body. I didn't realise how muddy I was so it took longer than I'd originally thought to shower. Once I was finished I stepped out and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel. I felt so clean as I walked back into Gee's room. I didn't want to put my dirty clothes back on a clean body so I was hoping Gee would let me borrow some clothes. I entered his room to see he was still asleep so I walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. His eyes shot open and stayed wide as he took in my appearance. He ran one finger down my chest and as he did so, my stomach filled again with those all too familiar butterflies.  
"Can I just say how hot you look right now?" Gerard whispered, smiling a crooked smile.  
"You're not so bad yourself" I replied. It was the truth, his hair was messy but that just made him hotter. How could someone look so perfect after they just woke up?  
"I better get in the shower" He said with a hint of sadness. I raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
"I don't want to leave you" he planted a kiss on my lips before slowly getting out of bed and walking towards the door.  
"Erm Gee, can I borrow some clothes?" I asked.  
"Damn. I thought I could keep you like that" He turned, winked at me, before opening his wardrobe and throwing a plain pale green tee and black jeans at me. 

While Gee was in the shower I sat and had a coffee with Mikey. It was nice to talk to him again, it was as if we hadn't spoken for ages. I had to try and organise my time better and not lose touch with my friends. When Gerard was finished in the shower he thundered down the stairs in a shirt that was the same colours as the American flag, he looked amazing.  
"Ready?" he asked leaning against the door frame. I had completely forgotten about the police station. I let out a sigh, I really didn't want to go. But I knew how stubborn Gee could be so I thought it best not to argue with him. We got in Gerard's car and drove to the station, it was located in the back roads of town, so it wasn't that far. We sat silently in the car, I was beginning to feel nervous. Would the police tell us to grow up and leave them to get on with serious problems?  
"What are you thinking about?" Gerard asked, glancing at me quickly at the traffic lights.  
"What the police are going to say" I answered honestly, staring down at my hands. The lights turned green and Gerard sped across the road towards the station. He parked quickly and turned to me.  
"Frank, you have nothing to be worried about" he took my face in my hands and kissed me. I could never get bored of this, each time he kissed me the same electric current flew through me.  
"Okay" I muttered once he'd finally dropped his hands from my cheek.

I walked into a square room which was surprisingly empty, there was a small window on the right side of the room and it let in very little light. Long rectangular lights stretched across the room and I felt as though I were stepping into the principal's office to be told off. I sat in one of the plastic grey chairs and Gee sat right next to me, gripping my hand supportively. I tapped my free hand on the table, growing more nervous by the second. The clock that hung above the door seemed to grow louder with each tick. Eventually an officer stepped through the door, she walked over to me, introduced herself as Amelia and shook mine and Gerard's hands. We then introduced ourselves in return.  
"This is precaution" she said pointing to the tape recorder she had just placed on the table.  
"Mr. Frank Iero, April 3rd, 3:49pm. So, what's the problem?" she asked. I told her everything that had happened, leaving out no detail. I knew how important it was to tell the complete truth and so I did. She was surprisingly pretty, big green eyes created a friendly face and she had blonde hair that had been tied back and held in place by her police hat. Her facial expression never changed, she just listened and it felt good to be able to talk and get it all out of my system. Once I'd finished she jotted down something on a piece of paper in front of her before looking at me through those big green eyes, she was young, I'd say about 25.  
"Right, what we're going to do Frank is send a squad over to Gerard's house and to yours. You haven't seen Bert since the early hours of the morning?" She asked.  
"Not since this morning, no." I repeated her words to make sure I answered correctly.  
"Okay. Chances are that he'll turn up at Gerard's so I'll send me officers to his. I think it's best if you two stay together" I nodded in reply and she pointed to the tape player, I forgot that I HAD to speak.  
"Okay"  
"Interview ending at 4.30pm" She turned the recording device off. Had I been talking for that long?

We walked back outside and got back into Gerard's car.  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" Gee asked me, turning out back onto the main road.  
"No" I answered quietly, I did feel much better.  
"I'm proud of you" He whispered. I placed my hand lightly over his on the steering wheel.  
"So, what are we going to do to pass the time?" I asked changing the subject as I turned the radio on and blast out the music.  
"Oh!" Gee squealed excitedly. He was such a kid sometimes, but then again, so was I.  
"We can dye my hair!"


	26. Chapter 26 To the End

**Last chapter, It's gonna be weird not writing anymore. But thank you to everyone that read this, I really appreciate it. Please tell me what you think, love you all.**

Keep Running.

xoxo

Chapter 26 – To the End

We arrived back at Gerard's and sure enough he opened the cupboard in the bathroom to reveal a dozen boxes of hair dye.  
"Oh wow" I muttered sarcastically. The smile on his face didn't fade.  
"We have time" He chimed. He took out all the boxes and placed them on the bathroom floor, this could take some time, I thought and so decided to go downstairs to make us both coffee. Gee didn't even realise I'd gone, he was too busy sorting through the various coloured dyes. I skipped the last few step and swung into the kitchen, filled the kettle and set it to boil. I wandered into the living room to see if Mikey was in there but he must have been out because I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked around the room, focusing mainly on the ornaments. I'd never really concentrated on them before and I realised that Gee's family had some weird stuff. My eyes lingered on a slab of discoloured glass, I picked it up and examined it carefully. On the inside was a perfectly preserved bat.  
"That's my Grandfather's paperweight" Gerard's voice sounded from the doorway.  
"You have some weird stuff dude" I laughed, placing the paperweight down carefully.  
"Ahh, but doesn't that just make it interesting?" Gee walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"That's true" He had a point. He pressed his lips lightly to my forehead, I'm short so it was easy for him.  
"I know what colour I want to dye my hair, it could take a while though" He glanced at the clock, it was around 5pm by this time.  
"Okay, I think I should call my mom though. Just let her know I'm gonna stay here tonight as well. I just don't want to go home" I replied quietly. In reply Gerard handed me the phone and went to the kitchen to finish making our coffee's. I ran it by my Mom and as I had suspected she was fine with it. By the time I was off the phone the front door opened and shut again quietly. I stood frozen on the spot, holding my breath. The footsteps neared the living room, I picked the paperweight back up and held it by my head, ready to throw it at Bert's head if I had to. The footsteps stopped and I walked towards the door, paperweight still in hand. I entered the hallway and almost jumped out of my skin.  
"Frank? Why are you holding my Grandfather's paperweight?" Mikey asked confused, placing his keys on the table.  
"My bad" I murmured, embarrassed by my behaviour. I hurriedly placed it back where it belonged for the second time and slumped into the kitchen.  
"Here" Gerard handed me my coffee and I inhaled it's familiar scent. I took a quick sip and felt it travel down my throat warming me from the inside. Gerard opened the fridge and stared at its contents.  
"Looks like Mom got sushi for dinner"  
"No way man!" Mikey squealed excitedly.  
"You like sushi?" I asked, I thought Mikey hated fish.  
"Are you kidding? I could eat my body weight in sushi" he replied. Gerard looked at me, clearly already bored of the subject.  
"So Frank, are you going to dye my hair?" he asked, beaming again. That smile took my breath away, each tiny movement he made and my heart would go ballistic.  
"I don't trust myself, get Mikey to do it" I took another sip of my coffee and swished it around my mouth to get the full flavour.  
"Mike-eyyy?" Gerard pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
"Do I have to?" Mikey moaned.  
"Yupp" Gerard winked at me.

An hour had passed and I'd heard multiple raised conversations coming from the bathroom. Each one making me laugh harder than the last. I was sitting in Gee's room, alone, I wasn't bored though. How could you be in Gerard Way's room though? I got up to look out of the window, I saw multiple cars parked down the road. Headlights off but with people sat in the driver's seat. It'd only be obvious if you were looking for them, like I was. I felt a lot safer that the police were waiting outside for Bert. I was certain he'd turn up tonight.  
"Mikey!" I heard Gee scream from the other room.  
"What?" Mikey asked innocently.  
"There's some on my neck!" Gerard screamed again.  
"Scrub it off then! I'm not gonna do it for you" I rolled my eyes as I heard Gerard curse, brotherly love. I walked back to the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Are you guys nearly done?"  
"If Gerard wasn't such a perfectionist we would have been finished ages ago" Mikey complained.  
"Says the guy obsessed with unicorns" Gerard replied quickly.  
"HEY. You of all people know that's not true! I have no idea where that came from!" I would be lying if I said I hadn't heard that rumour, I knew it wasn't true though. Although it'd be pretty funny if it was.  
"Erm, guys?" I asked again.  
"I'll be out in a sec Frankie" Gerard's voice sang. I sat down where I was and waited silently, I heard the hair dryer blast on and roughly ten minutes later it turned off. The door opened and Mikey stepped out.  
"I'm never doing him a favour again" He joked as Gerard's hand ruffled his hair. I remembered the first time I met Mikey, I thought he was this really weird kid because he wore his glasses on the very end of his nose. But he was one of the nicest guys I know. Seeing Gerard step out pulled me back into the present. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. I didn't think it was possible for him to become even more attractive than he already was but clearly I was wrong. His vibrant bright red hair complimented his marble skin tone and highlighted his delicate features perfectly. I wanted to shut my mouth but it just wouldn't move, I felt like an idiot but I was hypnotised by his beauty.  
"Erm, Frank? Do you not like it?" Gerard shifted on his feet nervously. I tried to answer a few times but I couldn't form any words. Instead, I pounced on him, kissing him ferociously.  
"I guess you like it then" Gerard smirked between kisses. I was pulled from the moment by a furious knocking and calling from the front door.

I heard Mikey approach the door and open it and then there were heavy footsteps running up the stairs. Gerard stood protectively in front of me. I wasn't scared, I knew the police would be heading in at any minute. Bert entered the bathroom, breathing quickly.  
"Gee, move out of the way" tears were falling down his hardened face.  
"Bert, it doesn't have to be like this" I spoke over Gerard's shoulder.  
"You stole Gerard from me!" He screamed.  
"I didn't steal him from you at all, in the nicest way possible, he was never yours in the first place" I kept my tone calm although I wanted to scream.  
"That's what you think" He smiled wickedly. I looked in the mirror to see that Gerard's face was just as confused as my expression.  
"Tell him what we did last night baby" Bert stepped forward, I saw one police officer making their way silently up the stairs and placing a tape recorder on the hall floor.  
"What?" Gerard asked.  
"And early today" Bert reached his hand up and attempted to stroke Gerard's face but his hand was batted away.  
"I don't have a clue what you're talking about Bert, I was with Frank all day" Gerard shot me a pleading look and in reply I rubbed his back soothingly.  
"Gerard. It's okay. We don't have to hide it anymore." Gerard's expression again was filled with confusion. Bert had serious problems.  
"We fucked Frank. For hours today and hours last night and it was fucking amazing" I knew he was lying because I was with Gerard all day. It was sickening that he'd made up this little fantasy about my boyfriend, I couldn't imagine what it'd be like for Gee to hear.  
"Bert, it's all in your head" Gerard spoke calmly, that sent Bert over the edge and he punched the mirror violently with his hand.  
"NO!" He cried.  
"Don't do this Gerard. This is all your fault!" He picked up a blade of glass that had shattered into the sink and pointed it directly at me.  
"You've poisoned him against me!" Gerard pushed me further behind him, I didn't want Gee to get hurt either and so I was desperately trying to get him out of the way. Just as I thought he'd thrust the blade into myself or Gerard he turned it towards himself. Held out his wrist and cut deeply, the blood poured out in gushes as he cried out in pain. Gripping the glass so tightly that little droplets of scarlet liquid were now resting on the blade and delicately falling from his hand too.  
"This is what you've done to me Gee. I know you love me." That's when the rest of the police squad rushed in and carried him off. It all happened so quickly that I can barely remember being forced to leave the bathroom while they cleared up and being taken into the living room. I don't remember if the officer talking to us was a male or female but I recall that they said, 'We can't do much because of his age, but we can set up a restraining order and he will be taken to therapy. You have no need to worry anymore.' And then they'd left, without another word.

It took some time for my shock to disappear, Gerard wasn't harmed and that was the main thing. Mikey and I were also fine, it was Gerard's Mom that was angry. Angry that Bert had destroyed her mirror and she constantly remarked that, 'Why can't all your friends be like Frank?' which made me laugh. Gerard and I had been sat on his bed for about an hour staring up at his ceiling.  
"I don't know what I'd do without you Frank" Gee whispered.  
"Right back atcha Gee" I replied honestly. I propped myself up by my elbow and looked into Gerard's eyes. I kissed him lightly and the electricity between us had never been so strong. The phrase, 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' came to mind. I laid back down again and Gerard leant on me, placing himself on top of me. He kissed my lips gently again and I knew something amazing was about to happen. We didn't rush like our usual selves, we had all the time in the world. I slowly took his shirt off and he followed suit in removing mine. We kissed again, our tongues dancing in silent content. He began unzipping my jeans and I waited patiently for him to finish before removing his. He did what he had to with the lube and as I began to turn onto my front, Gerard stopped me. I understood what he wanted and I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before. I wrapped my legs around Gerard's waist and slowly he pushed into me, so slow it couldn't possibly hurt. He was so caring. I pulled his lips to mine as he began slowly moving, each movement sent jolts through my body and I never wanted it to end. We continued like this, making the most of every second we spent together before Gerard began speeding up and we both finally reached our limits. I gasped loudly as Gerard collapsed on top of me.  
"That. Was. Unbelievable" Gerard breathed.  
"Un-fucking believable" I added. He scoots up next to me and I rest my head on his shoulder, entwining my fingers in his. I look up at my boyfriend as he strokes my hand with his thumb. Nothing can stop us from being together now, I think as I kiss him. I have never been so happy in my life and it is all thanks to Gerard. I feel as though I'm in heaven, surely life can't be this good? But I know it is.  
"I would die for you Gee, I love you so much" I tell him.  
"I would die a million times over for you Frankie" Gerard replies, before he adds,  
"I love you more than the world and I always will"


End file.
